


Путешествие в прошлое

by NeitralWitch



Series: OUaT 3b AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitralWitch/pseuds/NeitralWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По чистой случайности Эмма и Нил проваливаются в портал Зелены и оказываются в далеком прошлом. Их задача: попасть обратно домой, не изменив прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Флешбэк. Зачарованный лес

После того, как все герои добрались до замка Белоснежки, Нил и Белль стали готовиться к тому, чтобы отправиться в замок Темного. Они надеялись, что там они найдут ответ на свой вопрос: "Как воскресить Румпельштильцхена?"  
Белоснежка попросила их остаться у нее до утра, так как путь до ее замка был нелегким. Белль и Нил согласились с ней, все-таки до замка Темного тоже трудно дойти.

 

Рано утром, после легкого завтрака, возлюбленная и сын Румпельштильцхена отправились в его дворец. Путь был нелегким и долгим, поэтому Белль и Нил добрались до замка поздно вечером абсолютно утомленные. Однако, не смотря на усталость, девушка все же решила приготовить ужин для себя и для пасынка. Несостоявшегося пасынка.  
По дороге Белль и Нил заходили в небольшое поселение, где немного отдохнули и отоварились: купили мясо, хлеб, молоко, масло, яйца. Все-таки в давно пустующем дворце, пусть там даже и ночевал Робин Гуд со своей семьей, не могло быть никаких продуктов: они либо испортились, либо были съедены.  
После плотного ужина Нил и Белль ушли по "своим" комнатам: сын Темного занял спальню отца, а красавица легла спать в какой-то маленькой комнатке, где были только кровать и туалетный столик.

 

Поздним утром, на следующий день, Белль затеяла уборку. Везде было пыльно и грязно, что совсем неудивительно. Нил помогал подруге, так как дворец его отца был достаточно большим, чтобы одному прибрать все. Белль, конечно, была против помощи, ведь раньше ей одной приходилось это делать практически каждый день, но упорство Бэйлфаера было сильнее гордости красавицы.  
После уборки, когда Белль и Нил отдохнули, они отправились в библиотеку. Там, по словам девушки, можно было найти ответ на волновавший их вопрос.  
В библиотеке все книги были отсортированы по шкафам: на первом стояли кулинарные книги, на втором - энциклопедии, на третьем - сказки, легенды и мифы, в четвертом шкафу располагались книги по магии. Именно этот шкаф стали разбирать Белль и Нил.  
До самой ночи они перебирали книгу за книгой, читали оглавление, листали страницы, но только после полуночи нашли то, что им действительно нужно было. Это был запыленный фолиант, некоторые страницы которого были склеены друг с другом, как показалось Бэйлфаеру. Когда друзья раскрыли книгу, то были удивлены: это был тайник, в котором лежал странный ключ. Девушка осторожно взяла его в руки и повертела, рассматривая со всех сторон. Затем она отложила ключ в сторону и прочла первую строчку страницы, в которой лежал необычный предмет:  
«Этот талисман - ключ от тайника Темного мага. Человек, открывший им тот тайник, умрет, отдав жизнь Темному.»  
\- Умрет, отдав жизнь Темному? - удивился Нил.  
\- Разве ты не знал, что за магию нужно платить? - поразилась Белль удивлению друга.  
\- Знал, но я не думал, что цена может быть настолько велика.  
\- Жизнь за жизнь. Здесь нет ничего странного.  
\- И что же мы теперь будем делать?  
\- Ничего. Мы не можем попросить это сделать случайного прохожего. Я изначально знала, что это неправильная идея! - чуть не плача, заявила Белль.  
\- Но ты же сказала, что...  
\- Я не говорила, что это хорошая идея! Я просто сказала, что воскресить Румпеля возможно! - оборвав Бэя, с истерикой в голосе проговорила девушка.  
\- Белль, успокойся, прошу, - гладя по плечу, успокаивал красавицу Нил.  
\- Прости. Просто... Нас так часто разлучала Судьба, а я все время верила. Я верила, что это всего лишь испытания, которые закончатся нашим воссоединением. А теперь... Теперь это вряд ли когда-то случится, - стараясь не плакать, говорила Белль.  
\- Я понимаю тебя. У меня ведь с Эммой похожая ситуация.  
\- Знаешь, Нил, уже ночь на дворе. Пора бы уже лечь спать. День был трудным, - решив не продолжать грустный разговор, заявила Белль.  
\- Может сначала расставим книги по местам?  
\- Я сама это сделаю. Завтра. После завтрака. Не волнуйся ни о чем. Иди спать, - вдруг улыбнулась красавица.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи... Мама, - в ответ девушке улыбнулся Бэй.  
Когда друзья разошлись по спальням, в библиотеке из зеленого дыма появилась коварная ведьма Запада.  
"Ха! Он назвал ее мамой, а ведь она просто девушка его отца, - с язвительной усмешкой проговорила она сама себе, а затем взяла в руки тот самый фолиант-тайник, в котором находился ключ от склепа Темного. - Жизнь за жизнь, говорите? Ну что ж, это можно устроить. Только где мне найти того, кто воскресит Румпельштильцхена ценой собственной жизни? - затем взгляд Зелены упал на бумажки, лежавшие на столе. - А это что такое? "Список должников"... Чудесно! Помогу себе и Румпелю заодно", - захлопав в ладоши от радости, взвизгнула ведьма.  
Она захватила с собой список, книгу-тайник и ключ и растворилась со всем этим в зеленом дыме.

 

Оказавшись в своем временном пристанище, Зелена принялась рассматривать список должников Темного. Рядом с именами и адресами были заметки, в которых была написана цена, которую люди не заплатили.  
"Дерек... Должен отдать крылья своей возлюбленной... - читала ведьма. - Ха! Что за чепуха? Она фея? Ангел? Птица? Нет... Не буду трогать этого несчастного... Смотрим дальше: Фридрих должен отдать всю пшеницу, которая только есть в его королевстве. Нет, тоже не подойдет. Раз он король, то с ним будет тяжело договориться. Так... Кто там следующий? Люмьер? Хм... Интересное имя... Что он должен был сделать? - Зелена перевела взгляд на заметку и засмеялась так громко, что, казалось, ее слышало все королевство. - Ха-ха-ха! Он всего-то должен был отдать Румпелю свою одежду! Надо же, я и не думала, что цены у Темного могут быть настолько глупыми! Ха-ха-ха! Вот его-то я и заставлю воскресить Румпельштильцхена, - она отложила список подальше и схватила фолиант. - Хм... Ему придется отдать свою жизнь. Что бы ему сказать такого, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил? Скажу ему, что эту дверь может открыть лишь мужчина. А что? Вполне логично. Осталось дело за малым: найти Люмьера и тайник Темного".  
После этих раздумий Зелена прибралась в своей маленькой комнатке, переоделась в более удобную одежду и легла спать.

 

Замок Румпельштильцхена. День. Все дела сделаны. Нил и Белль решили немного пройтись по лесу, чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей.  
\- Ну что? Ты готова? - спросил Бэй у своей подруги.  
\- Почти... Знаешь, я не знаю что мне надеть: шорты, юбку, платье или штаны, - задумчиво ответила ему красавица.  
\- Юбка? Платье? Ты серьезно? Мы идем не на бал, а в лес, - сдерживая смех, говорил Нил.  
\- Ну да. Я знаю. Просто... Просто мне как-то непривычно ходить в чем-либо другом. Я конечно не раз одевала штаны, но все равно... В общем, я не знаю. Ты же мой друг, ты должен мне помочь, - подмигнула ему Белль.  
\- Друг... - тихо и задумчиво произнес сын Темного. - Я бы хотел, чтобы ты была моей мамой. Моя настоящая бросила меня ради... Кхм... Ради Крюка. А ты... Ты увидела в чудовище человека, приняла его сына, то есть меня. Да и вообще, ты заботишься обо мне, будто ты и есть моя мама.  
\- Ох, Нил... Это так мило: сначала ты меня назвал мамой, теперь ты говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы я была ею. Это действительно мило, но где ты видел, чтобы мама была на 200 лет младше сына?  
\- Просто называть тебя мачехой как-то неудобно.  
\- Ну хорошо. Если честно, то когда я только поняла, что я и твой отец полюбили друг друга, то я стала задумываться о том, как было бы здорово найти тебя живого и невредимого. И я мечтала, что мы станем настоящей семьей.  
\- Ты знала обо мне? - удивился Бэйлфаер.  
\- Да. Причем еще до того, как влюбилась в твоего папу, - она широко улыбнулась "своему сыну", а он ей в ответ. - И все-таки, что мне надеть?  
\- Надень... Шорты, - почесав затылок, ответил мужчина.  
\- Хорошо.  
Белль ушла в свою комнату одеваться, а Нил пошел в библиотеку, хотел прочесть все, что было написано в книге-тайнике.

 

В это время коварная ведьма Запада отправилась в гости к Люмьеру. Она хорошо подготовила свою речь дома, поэтому была уверена, что мужчина ей не откажет.  
Вот Зелена подходит к входной двери дома, стучит в нее ненастойчиво, чтобы хозяин не подумал, что его ждет неприятный сюрприз. Дверь открылась на удивление быстро. Такое ощущение, что Люмьер ждал кого-то.  
Хозяин дома был высоким и худым мужчиной лет 40, волосы у него были негустыми черного цвета, на щеках была щетина, глаза зеленые.  
\- Здравствуйте, - мило улыбнувшись, произнесла зеленая девушка.  
\- Эм... Простите? - удивился внешности гостьи мужчина.  
\- Вы Люмьер? - хозяин лишь кивнул головой. - Очень замечательно! Я Зелена. Прошу не смущайтесь моего вида. Это лишь цена, которую мне пришлось заплатить.  
\- Румпельштильцхен? Это он вас так?  
\- Да. Я знаю, что и вы должны ему кое-что. Я решила вам помочь.  
\- Это как-то неожиданно, ведь я вас вижу впервые.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я не кусаюсь. Может пригласите в дом? - строя глазки, спросила Зелена.  
\- Ну проходите, - отойдя от прохода, дав зайти ведьме, ответил Люмьер.  
Дом мужчины был темным: комнаты еле освещались маленькими окнами и небольшими канделябрами. Отовсюду доносился запах сырости и мокрого дерева. Не смотря на ужасное состояние хижины, мебели было много: везде были диванчики, шкафы, тумбы, столики.  
Хозяин и гостья расположились в небольшой гостиной. Люмьер сел на кресло, а Зелену усадил на мягкую софу.  
\- Так, как вы поможете мне? - не скрывая любопытства, спросил мужчина.  
\- Очень просто, - ведьма щелкнула пальцем, и в руках у нее появился ключ от тайника Темного мага. - Этот ключ поможет и вам, и мне.  
\- Не понимаю, - недоуменно смотрел на внезапно появившуюся вещицу Люмьер.  
\- Он открывает тайник Темного мага. Скажем так, открыв тайник ключом, вы воскрешаете Румпельштильцхена.  
\- Что? - разозлился мужчина. - Это не помощь! Уходите! - он резко подскочил с кресла и указал ведьме на дверь.  
\- Вы меня не дослушали, - спокойно и кокетливо сказала женщина. - Румпель уже не тот. Если мы ему поможем, то он простит нам наши долги.  
\- Так сами и откройте этот тайник! - продолжал возмущаться Люмьер.  
\- Не могу. Его открыть может только мужчина. Я решила попросить вас, так как думала, что вам нужнее, - обидчиво произнесла Зелена.  
\- Ах, вон оно что! Ну ладно. Так и быть, помогу, чем смогу, - усевшись обратно в кресло, ответил хозяин темного дома.

 

Нил аккуратно разбирал все полки в шкафу, где лежали книги по магии. Он все пытался найти книгу Темного, но, не найдя ее, решил, что Белль спрятала фолиант от греха подальше.  
Бэй, выйдя из библиотеки, столкнулся со "своей мамой".  
На Белль были надеты: белая рубашка с рюшами, коричневые жилет и пиджак, темного цвета шортики, темно-коричневые колготки, примерно 60 ден, и до колен черные сапоги.  
\- Что ты там делал? - удивилась девушка.  
\- Я хотел найти ту книгу... С ключом от тайника Темного. Скажи честно, ты ее спрятала?  
\- Нет. Когда я прибиралась, я положила ее на видное место.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Абсолютно. Если хочешь, давай проверим, - девушка решительно вошла в комнату с книгами, а за ней прошел Нил.  
Белль посмотрела на то место, куда положила фолиант с ключом и ахнула: его и вправду не было.  
\- Что это значит? - воскликнула красавица.  
\- Я не знаю. Я бы тоже хотел знать.  
\- Если его тут нет, то... - она испуганно поглядела на Кэссиди.  
\- Тут кто-то есть, кроме нас, - продолжил фразу шатенки сын Темного.  
\- Может быть это... Злая ведьма Запада? - предположила Белль.  
\- Но зачем он ей?  
\- Помнится мне, Регина сказала, что ведьма ее сестра. И она хочет ей отомстить или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Но если она воскресит папу, то умрет! Можно не волноваться.  
\- Нил! Книги нет! Понимаешь? Она вряд ли настолько глупа, чтобы воспользоваться непонятной вещью, заранее не прочитав о ней.  
\- Значит, она погубит невинного человека?! Ее надо остановить!  
\- Но мы даже не знаем, куда идти. Что же делать?  
\- Зато я знаю. Пошли за мной, - неожиданно улыбнулся Бэйлфаер.  
Нил и Белль быстро спустились вниз, в комнату, которая шла сразу после прихожей. Это была именно та самая комната, в которой любил обедать Темный. Именно здесь красавица нечаянно уронила чашку, которая впоследствии стала символом ее любви с Румпелем.  
\- Эта вещь нам поможет, - схватив с небольшого столика сферу, сказал Кэссиди. - Она помогла мне найти Эмму, когда я очнулся здесь после падения в портал.  
\- Тогда еще тебя все считали погибшим, - добавила Белль. - А как нам поможет этот шар?  
\- Нужно всего лишь представить человека, и шар нам покажет, где он, - пояснил Нил.  
\- Но я не знаю, как выглядит эта ведьма.  
\- Хм... Я тоже, - почесав подбородок, ответил мужчина.  
\- Все пропало... - вздохнула девушка.  
\- Может еще не все? - сделав щенячьи глазки, произнес Бэйлфаер.  
\- Ох, Нил... Я тоже хочу найти эту книгу до того, как ей воспользуется ведьма. Но давай будем реалистами... - не успела договорить Белль, как вдруг из фиолетового дыма перед ними появилась Регина.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - хором проговорили девушка и мужчина.  
\- Моя падчерица захотела узнать, все ли с вами в порядке. Мы решили посмотреть через зеркало, что происходит в этом замке, и узнали, что вам нужна моя помощь, - с нахальной улыбкой пояснила Злая королева.  
\- Ты не поверишь, Регина, но я впервые рада тебя видеть, - с немного грубоватым голосом сказала шатенка.  
\- Потом обменяемся любезностями, дорогая, - неожиданно грозно произнесла брюнетка. - Дайте мне этот шар, я вам мигом найду мою сестренку.  
\- Держи, - протянул хрустальную сферу Нил Регине.  
Женщина схватила шар, и тут же в нем появился образ зеленой ведьмы, которая в этот момент была недалека от тайника Темного мага со своим спутником.

 

Сквозь колючие сосны и лохматые ели, по грязи пробиралась пара. Это были Зелена и Люмьер. Вдруг женщина заметила небольшую поляну, на которой лежал непонятный круг.  
\- Смотрите! - радостно воскликнула ведьма. - Это тайник! Мы наконец-то прибыли.  
\- Да, я вижу, - устало пробормотал мужчина.  
Парочка подошла к люку, затем Зелена достала из книги ключ и протянула его спутнику. Он с неохотой взял его и подошел к тайнику.  
\- Это точно не опасно? - испуганно спросил Люмьер.  
\- Если бы это было опасно, об этом написали бы в книге. Не волнуйтесь ни о чем, - улыбалась ведьма.  
Как только он протянул руку с ключом к "замку", перед ним появился густой фиолетовый дым, из которого образовались Регина, Белль и Нил.  
\- Что это? Кто вы? - попятился назад несчастный мужчина.  
\- Это наши недруги, сэр Люмьер, - злобно косясь на сестру, проговорила Зелена.  
\- Недруги? - громко засмеялась брюнетка.  
\- Не открывайте тайник, прошу вас, - подошла к Люмьеру Белль.  
\- Но... Я... - не зная, что ответить незнакомке, говорил мужчина.  
\- Люмьер, не слушайте их. Они ничего не знают, - успокаивала спутника ведьма.  
\- Мы-то знаем, а твой знакомый видно нет, - сказала Регина.  
\- Чего я не знаю? - непонимающе спросил Люмьер.  
\- Потом обсудим, теперь пошлите с нами, - протягивал ему руку Бэй.  
\- У нас с Люмьером миссия, а вы нам все портите, - озлобилась зеленая женщина.  
Затем Зелена взмахнула рукой, и несчастный Бэйлфаер в миг обратился в огромную обезьяну с крыльями и ужасными зубами как у акул.  
\- Нил! - закричала Белль и бросилась к названному сыну.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! Он больше не Нил, - рассмеялась Зелена, а затем повернулась к мохнатому-крылатому чудовищу. - Схвати ее! - указала она на шатенку.  
\- Нет! Не тронь ее. Ты же хочешь избавиться от меня! - воскликнула брюнетка.  
\- Схвати их обеих! - приказала монстру рыжая ведьмочка.  
Как только обезьянка захотела наброситься на королеву и красавицу, обе женщины сразу же испарились в фиолетовом дыме. А бледный от страха Люмьер лежал на земле, прикрыв ладонями лицо, шептал что-то неладное.  
\- Успокойтесь, сэр Люмьер, - нежно схватив мужчину за руку, милым голоском проговорила Зелена. - Недруги ушли. Все хорошо. Они больше не захотят нас убивать.  
\- Что я должен знать? - как помешанный произнес спутник ведьмы.  
\- Они стражи этого тайника. Они хотели нас убить. Это все, что вы должны знать. А теперь поднимайтесь, и давайте покончим со всем этим, - помогая встать ему, говорила зеленая женщина.  
Люмьер встал, отряхнул с себя грязь, схватил с земли ключ и наконец открыл им тайник. Неожиданно на его руке появился символ, который был напечатан на талисмане-ключе. Люмьер закорчился от невыносимой боли, а потом упал замертво.  
В это же время из открывшегося тайника появилась какая-то черная жижа, которая, сгустившись, превратилась в Румпельштильцхена.  
\- Я жив? - оглядывался по сторонам Темный.  
\- Да, дорогуша, жив. А этот, - указывая ногой на Люмьера, ответила ему Зелена, - уже мертв.  
\- Зачем я тебе? - развел руками Румпель.  
\- Хм... Ты мне поможешь в одном деле.  
\- Ну уж нет, прости меня, но тебе помогать я не стану, - возразил Темный.  
\- Даже ради сына и Белль?  
\- Что с ними? - зарычал Штильцхен.  
\- С ними все в порядке. Но это пока, - коварно усмехнулась ведьма.  
\- Если ты их хоть пальцем тронешь, то, я обещаю тебе, ты превратишься в прах, - грозно отвечал Румпель.  
\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы с ними что-то произошло, отдай мне свой кинжал.  
\- Ни за что!  
\- Милый Румпель, ты даже не сможешь без моей помощи отыскать своего Бэя.  
\- Куда ты его отправила? - оскалился Темный.  
\- Отдай свой кинжал! - злобно сказала Зелена.  
Для Румпельштильцхена всегда были слабыми местами его сын и любимая, поэтому он отдал ведьме свой кинжал, надеясь, что она сдержит свое слово. 

 

Вот уже совсем скоро темное заклятье окутает весь Зачарованный лес. А Зелена поспешила создать зелье памяти для себя и для Темного, чтобы только они могли помнить этот ужасный год, который впоследствии забудут все обитатели этого мира.  
\- Готово! - воскликнула ведьма. - Тут только для двоих: мне и тебе. Но это только, если ты хочешь все помнить, - вертя перед носом Румпеля склянкой с жидкостью, говорила рыжая.  
\- Чем оно мне поможет? Я не знаю, где мой сын. Мне это ничего не даст, - с грустью смотрел на зелье, Темный.  
\- Ну как хочешь. Я оставлю его здесь, - Зелена поставила на стол склянку, а затем ушла куда-то.  
Румпель с тоской смотрел на зелье, он хотел бы его выпить, но понимал, что смысла нет. А может быть и есть? И тут он все-таки решил выпить содержимое скляночки, но вдруг на него сзади налетело какое-то существо. Одного удара его лапы хватило, чтобы Темный упал без сознанья на пол.  
Этим существом оказалась летучая обезьяна, которая влетела в комнату через распахнутое окно. В руках у монстра была склянка с водой из озера, которое возвращает все, что было утеряно. Он выпил содержимое и обратился в человека. Это был Нил Кэссиди. Он каким-то чудесным образом был оповещен о заклятье, хоть и не был приближен к Зелене. Хотя это было и не совсем странно. Странно было другое: откуда он взял эту воду, и кто его надоумил выпить ее именно здесь и сейчас. Вероятно, ответ на этот вопрос так и не появится. Но не это было важно.  
Бэйлфаер схватил со стола зелье памяти, затем взял какую-то бумажку, написал на ней: "Зелье памяти для Эммы Свон" и привязал веревкой к склянке с волшебной жидкостью. Затем он подбежал к окну, подозвал кого-то, передал это голубю и сказал: "Найди Капитана Крюка на Веселом Роджере и передай ему это". Нил привязал к ноге птички зелье с запиской, а затем убежал в глубь дворца.

 

В это время Крюк один путешествовал в другом мире, который был недалек от Зачарованного леса. Вдруг к нему на плечо сел голубь.  
"Хэй, что тебе нужно? - возмутился пират. - Кыш отсюда! - махал рукой он птичке. Однако голубь не собирался его покидать. Он всего лишь перелетел с его плеча на пол. И тогда Крюк заметил, что к лапке птицы было что-то привязано. - Что это у тебя? - заинтересованно спросил пират и взял склянку в руки. - "Зелье памяти для Эммы Свон"? В Зачарованном лесу беда? - спросил он у голубя, на что тот кивнул. - В таком случае, мне пора отправится в Нью-Йорк!" - и тогда Крюк развернул корабль в противоположную сторону. В сторону, где можно было найти волшебные бобы.


	2. Флешбэк. Сторибрук

Зелена сидела на кушетке в тюрьме, укутавшись пледом. Она все думала о словах своей сестры. С одной стороны: ее цель не достигнута, а с другой - добро всегда побеждает зло. Ведьма не любила проигрывать, но стать доброй в один миг у нее вряд ли получится. Это слишком сложный процесс.  
Раздумья женщины прервал стук чьих-то туфлей.  
\- Регина, это ты? - не смотря в сторону пришедшего, произнесла Зелена. - Не ожидала, что ты так скоро вернешься.  
\- Я не Регина, дорогуша, - сказал Голд.  
\- Румпель? - обернувшись, удивилась ведьма.  
\- Не ожидала? - не проявляя никаких эмоций, говорил мужчина. - Где мой сын?  
\- Твой сын? Я не знаю.  
\- Нет, знаешь, - злился ростовщик.  
\- Откуда? Я не видела его даже! - непонимающе отвечала рыжая.  
\- Белль мне сказала, что ты с ним сделала! А теперь, отвечай! Где он? - впадая в ярость, кричал Румпель.  
\- Я правда не знаю! - начала плакать Зелена. - Я превратила его в летучую обезьяну, а потом отпустила. Все! Я не знаю, где он! Прошу, не трогай меня, - слезно умоляла женщина.  
\- Не волнуйся. Я не трону тебя. В этот раз, - понемногу успокоившись, ответил он ей. - Тогда ответь, где твой талисман?  
\- Его забрала Регина, - утирая слезы, говорила Зелена.  
Голд ничего не ответил заключенной, просто развернулся и ушел к себе в лавку. А несчастная ведьмочка прилегла на кушетку, закрыла глаза и думала о чем-то своем, а точнее о ком-то.

 

Румпель сидел в своей лавке и размышлял о том, где может находится кулон Зелены: "Регина вряд ли глупа, чтобы спрятать его у себя дома или в склепе. Там его точно нет. Но где тогда? Может она закопала его где-то в лесу?"  
Раздумья ростовщика прервала его невеста.  
\- Румпель, я не могу. Это слишком большая ответственность, - вытаскивая из сумки кинжал Темного, нервно проговорила Белль.  
\- Милая, я доверяю тебе. Ты справишься, - выйдя из-за прилавка, идя навстречу шатенке, говорил он.  
\- Но, Румпель... Эта вещь... Разве не лучше было бы спрятать ее в более укромном месте, как хранилище в твоем замке, где нет окон и дверей? - тряся в руках кинжал, отвечала Белль.  
\- Там я хранил магию, что опасна и непредсказуема, которую даже мне не дано постичь, - пояснил Румпель.  
\- Такую, как кинжал?!  
\- Нет. Кинжал не опасен, ведь я тебе доверяю, - улыбнулся ростовщик невесте и, забрав у нее кинжал, положил обратно в сумочку. - Давай лучше поговорим о чем-нибудь более приятном. Например, о нашей свадьбе.  
\- Свадьбе... - просияла Белль. - Кстати, я рассказала о ней отцу. И он нас благословил! - чуть не подпрыгнула от радости красавица.  
\- Отец, который похитил тебя, лишь бы разлучить нас? - удивился Голд.  
\- Я его давно простила. А он простил тебя, потому что знает, что ты изменился. Все знают. Особенно я.  
Румпель и Белль улыбнулись друг другу, а затем, приблизившись, соединили свои губы в нежном поцелуе.

 

Зелена продолжала мечтать о ком-то важном для нее. Но тут кто-то тихими шагами вошел в участок. И вот ведь совпадение - этим человеком оказался тот, о ком думала ведьма. Это был Уолш.  
После того, как Регина сорвала кулон с сестры, все Летучие обезьяны обрели свой истинный облик, то есть человеческий. Уолш был не исключением.  
Кстати, после того, как мужчина был сброшен с балкона Эммой, он выжил и улетел в Сторибрук, чтобы помогать своей хозяйке. Они были привязаны друг к другу, так как очень долгое время провели вместе в стане Оз, а затем в Зачарованном лесу. Однако во втором мире обезьян не задержался. Зелена отправила его в Нью-Йорк, чтобы тот охмурил Спасительницу и не дал ей возможности отправится в Сторибрук.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - открыв глаза, привстав с кушетки, спросила женщина гостя.  
\- Хочу спасти тебя, - спокойно ответил Уолш.  
\- Спасти? После того, как я превратила тебя в монстра, заставила делать черную работу? - удивилась рыжая.  
\- Но мы с тобой были неплохой командой.  
\- Неплохой командой? Ты был у меня на побегушках! - не переставала изумляться доброте мужчины Зелена.  
\- Я знаю твой секрет, - с какой-то загадочностью произнес "волшебник".  
\- Какой секрет? У меня нет секретов, - вполне спокойно ответила она.  
\- Есть. И я его узнал случайно. Только одного не понимаю: что ты нашла во мне?  
\- Я... - ведьма не знала, что ответить ему.  
Да, она действительно любила Уолша. Но цель по уничтожению счастья сестрички была для нее важнее, поэтому Зелена никогда не показывала этих чувств. Самое удивительное то, что женщина полюбила его в образе обезьяны. Ведь все это время она видела в нем человека. Пусть мошенника, вруна, хитреца, обманщика, но очень преданного товарища и друга.  
\- Так ты хочешь на свободу или нет? - вдруг возмутился мужчина.  
\- Да... Но... Как ты думаешь, я смогу стать доброй? - задумчиво спросила ведьма.  
\- Доброй? Ты хочешь исправится? Опять? - удивился Уолш.  
\- Регина мне сказала, чтобы я подумала над этим. И я подумала. И знаешь, что я надумала? - кокетливо произнесла рыжая.  
\- Что же? - без всякого интереса ответил он.  
\- Я думаю, что любовь получают только добрые. Моя сестра, когда была злой, была одинока. Теперь у нее все отлично. Быть может и у меня все будет? Как думаешь? - с надеждой в голосе говорила Зелена.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что нам не до этих разговоров, - Уолш достал отмычку и открыл дверь камеры, выпуская на свободу подругу. - А теперь пошли.  
Ведьма настороженно вышла из тюрьмы и, следуя за товарищем, ушла из участка.

 

После того, как Белль ушла из лавки Голда, Румпель решил вызвать к себе Регину для откровенного разговора.  
\- Обычно к тебе приходят за помощью, а не наоборот, - съехидничала брюнетка.  
\- Что ты сделала с кулоном Зелены? - не скрывая любопытства, произнес ростовщик.  
\- Зачем он тебе? - со страхом в голосе спросила мэр.  
\- Не бойся, это для благих намерений. Я думаю, что такая опасная вещица должна быть на хранении у меня.  
\- Вот еще! - злобно ответила Регина. - Эта вещь принадлежала моей сестре, значит, кулон должен быть у меня. Это не обсуждается! - развернулась к выходу женщина.  
\- Ты ведь чего-то хочешь? Не так ли? В любом случае, цена - кулон Зелены.  
\- Хм... - повернулась она обратно к Голду. - Ты можешь вправить мозги моей сестричке?  
\- Разумеется. Только отдай мне ее кулон.  
\- Хорошо.  
Женщина выставила левую руку вперед, зажмурила глаза, представив в голове злосчастную вещицу. Затем из фиолетового дыма на ладони Миллс появился кулон.  
\- Держи, - протягивая его, сказала брюнетка.  
\- О! - восхищался вещью Голд. - Благодарю вас, ваше величество. Я, пожалуй, поговорю с вашей сестрой. Обязательно поговорю. Но не сегодня. Я должен сейчас заниматься подготовкой к свадьбе.  
\- Кстати, поздравляю с помолвкой, - не скрывая радости за друга, сказала Регина.  
\- Спасибо. Надеюсь, вас будет ждать подобное в будущем, - улыбнулся Румпель.  
Миллс улыбнулась ростовщику в ответ, а затем ушла в кафе "У бабушки". Там семья Прекрасных праздновала пополнение в семействе - рождение сына Белоснежки и принца.  
После ухода королевы, Голд достал из тайника настоящий кинжал Темного мага и вместе с ним и кулоном Зелены растворился в бордовом дыме.

 

Никто, абсолютно никто не знал, где был Бэйлфаер. Это очень заботило его отца. Румпель решил отправится в прошлый год, дабы разузнать, где искать сына. Он бы и применил зелье поиска, будь только у него хоть какая-то вещь Нила. Ведь даже кулона Эммы с лебедем никто не видел после того, как она вернула его Бэю в нью-йоркском баре.  
Отправится в прошлое, как думал Румпельштильцхен, ему помогут его кинжал и кулон Зелены. Когда-то Голд с помощью своей вещицы высвободил Рейва, чтобы тот забрал душу Регины. Он думал, что кинжал сможет высвободить магию ведьмы из кулона, которая откроет портал в прошлое.  
Ростовщик оказался в темном лесу, что располагался на краю города. Там было тихо и пусто, никто не сможет помешать. Конечно лучше бы было, если бы он сделал это возле портала, но Румпель решил, что неподалеку от того места могут ходить люди. Лучше не рисковать.  
Маг бросил на землю талисман коварной ведьмы, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака свой кинжал, поднял его к небу, произнес какое-то заклинание на латыни, а затем резко вонзил острый предмет в землю. Из кулона вышел зеленый дым, который стремительно полетел в сторону заброшенного амбара, где и был временной портал.  
"Хм... - ухмыльнулся Голд. - Осталось только... - не успел он договорить, как услышал шорох в кустах. - Кто здесь?" - никто не отзывался. Тогда Румпель решил пойти на звук, но, к своему сожалению или счастью, не нашел никого. Он решил осмотреться: мало ли. Вдруг кто-то следит за ним?! Теперь у ростовщика могут быть проблемы. Ведь этот человек возможно хорошо знает Темного, он может рассказать об увиденном всем, и тогда наивная голубоглазая красавица поймет, что жених ей солгал по поводу кинжала. Голду меньше всего хотелось иметь проблем с Белль. Он ведь так сильно ее любит.

 

В это время в кафе "У бабушки" во всю праздновали рождение сына Прекрасных. Внутри даже повесили умиляющий плакат с надписью: "С Днем Рождения, королевский ребенок!"  
Мэри-Маргарет с младенцем на руках, Генри и Дэвид сидели на одном диване. Напротив них, за тем же столом, сидела Руби, наслаждаясь счастьем подруги. Племянник и отец малыша по очереди читали ему книгу сказок, показывали иллюстрации. Сейчас они остановились на том моменте, когда воинственная Белоснежка решила ограбить карету принца Джеймса и его избалованной невесты Эбигейл. И тут к ним подошли Крюк и Эмма, которые держали в руках кружки пива.  
\- Книга сказок? - удивилась Эмма. - Вы хотите, чтобы первыми его воспоминаниями были о том, как влюбились его родители?  
\- Ну он должен знать историю своего рода, - пожав плечами, ответил Дэвид.  
\- Может быть вы лучше назовете имя моего брата? - улыбнулась Спасительница.  
\- Всему свое время, - прижимая поближе к себе сына, сказала Снежка.  
\- Смотрите! - посмотрев в окно, произнес Генри. Там, на улице, не понятно откуда бил огромный и яркий поток света в небо. Он был оранжевого цвета.  
\- Что это? - вскинув брови, спросил Крюк.  
\- Не знаю, но похоже, что это опасно, - подошла к окну Регина.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? - с удивлением посмотрела на мэра блондинка.  
\- Я думаю, что это проделки Зелены и Голда.  
\- Что? - укоризненно произнесла Белль, подошедшая к брюнетке.  
\- Он просил у меня ее кулон. Они что-то задумали!  
\- Нет! Румпель изменился. Он не такой! У меня его кинжал, - разозлилась на обвинения мэра красавица.  
\- Может стоит расспросить эту ведьму? Может она что-нибудь знает? - подала идею Руби.  
\- Так! Я, Дэвид и Регина идем в участок, - командным голосом сказала Свон.  
\- Я с вами! - хором произнесли Белль и Крюк.  
\- Крюк, тебе-то что там делать? - недовольно спросила Эмма.  
\- То есть для чего там нужна Белль, тебя не интересует? - обидчиво произнес пират. Шатенка злобно посмотрела на него.  
\- Ладно, пошлите, - закатив глаза, выдала Спасительница.

 

Зайдя в участок, Прекрасный, Эмма, Регина, Белль и Крюк сразу же заметили отсутствие заключенной.  
\- Я же говорила, - недовольно протянула мэр.  
\- Может не будем делать выводы сразу? - произнесла шатенка.  
\- Давайте посмотрим камеру наблюдения, - предложил Дэвид.  
Нолан включил телевизор, перемотал пленку до нужного им момента и вместе с остальными стал внимательно рассматривать происходящее на экране. Сначала они увидели, как в участок зашел Голд. Он недолго проговорил с Зеленой. После его ухода, рыжая лежала на кушетке и, как показалось смотрителям, спала. Это продолжалось долго, поэтому Дэвид решил перемотать пленку еще раз. Он остановил только тогда, когда заметил лишнего человека на экране.  
\- А это еще кто? - громко возмутилась мэр.  
\- Это же... - прищурилась Свон. - Это Уолш.  
\- Уолш? - хором произнесли Нолан, Миллс и будущая миссис Голд.  
\- Это ее нью-йоркский приятель. Точнее жених, - пояснил Крюк.  
\- Что он тут делает? - удивилась Регина.  
\- Посмотри сюда, - указала на экран брюнетке Белль.  
На экране было видно, как Уолш освобождает заключенную и уходит вместе с ней аккуратными шагами из здания.  
\- Их надо найти, - сказала мэр.  
\- Хорошо. И где мы будем их искать? - спросила шатенка.  
\- Эмма и Крюк пойдут в заброшенный амбар. Быть может они там. Ты, Регина, в дом Зелены, а я и Белль в лавку Голда, - произнес Дэвид. Пират довольно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я не пойду с ним, - словно пятилетний ребенок, сказала Эмма, указывая на однорукого.  
\- Ты одна не пойдешь!  
\- Дэвид, я не маленькая! Может ты и мой отец, но... - злобно говорила Свон, но потом была прервана Региной.  
\- Хватит устраивать семейные разборки. Давайте за дело!  
После этих слов, все разошлись.

 

Крюк и Эмма шли молча. Свон было неприятно общаться с пиратом, так как в последнее время она испытывала к нему физическое влечение, которое ее раздражало. Ведь она по-прежнему любила Нила, которого после проклятья Пэна так и не видела.  
\- Эмма... - попытался заговорить брюнет с блондинкой.  
\- Давай будем идти молча! - злобно фыркнула Свон.  
Вдруг они остановились, увидя человека возле амбара. Он сидел на земле спиной к паре. В его волосах были листья, одежда была вся в грязи.  
\- Кто это? - шепотом произнес Крюк.  
\- Не знаю, но нам надо проверить, - также тихо говорила Эмма.  
Внутри у обоих родился страх. Страх неизвестности. Они конечно не были трусами: он - отважный пират, она - неукротимая спасительница. Но сейчас обстоятельства складывались таким образом, что даже лев мог бы испугаться мышки.  
\- Извините, - тихонько подошла к незнакомцу Свон.  
\- Эмма? - обернулся к ней мужчина. Это был Нил.  
\- Нил? - хором произнесли брюнет и блондинка.  
\- Крюк? И ты здесь... - почему-то удивился Бэй.  
\- Как ты? Ты в порядке? Тебе не нужно в больницу? - заботливо спрашивала его Эмма.  
\- Нет, я в порядке. Только есть очень хочется, - ответил шатен.  
\- Но где ты был? - продолжала осыпать его вопросами женщина.  
\- Я был в лесу. Наверное. Во всяком случае, я там очнулся. Недавно. Сегодня. Было холодно. Я услышал чей-то тихий голос в лесу. Затем увидел странный столб света, бьющий прямо в небо. Я пошел на него. Теперь я здесь.  
\- Ты заходил внутрь? Видел, что там? - недовольным голосом произнес Крюк.  
\- Нет.  
\- Может проверим? - предложила Эмма.  
Нил встал с земли, блондинка осторожно открыла дверь амбара. Затем ее, Бэя и Крюка затянуло внутрь. Пират успел зацепиться крюком за бугорок на полу, Свон держалась за его руку, а другой своей рукой держала Кэссиди.  
Когда Спасительница поняла, что больше не может удерживать Нила, она отпустила свою руку, которой держалась за пирата. И тогда они вдвоем упали в портал. Брюнет, заметив это, решил отпустить свой крюк, чтобы пойти за друзьями, но было уже поздно. Столб света сгустился и исчез.


	3. Другое место, другое время

Нил и Эмма упали на землю где-то в лесу. Падение их было далеко не мягким, поэтому они оба простонали от боли.  
\- Где мы? - вставая, произнесла Свон, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Очень похоже на Зачарованный лес, - протянув руку блондинке, предположил Бэй.  
\- Да уж... - недовольно сказала женщина, а потом помогла встать другу.  
Нил и Эмма оглянулись: их окружали сосны, верхушки которых пропускали в лес лишь маленькие лучики солнца. Однако этого света хватало, чтобы ребята заметили на одном из деревьев листок с надписью "Разыскивается" с чьим-то портретом. Мужчина и женщина приблизились к плакату, дабы рассмотреть лицо преступника. Им оказалась Белоснежка.  
\- Мне кажется или мы попали в прошлое? - нервно проговорила Спасительница.  
\- Это невозможно, - с уверенностью ответил Бэйлфаер.  
\- Нет, Нил, возможно. Зелена пыталась найти способ вернуться в прошлое. И похоже, у нее получилось.  
\- И зачем ей надо было это?  
\- Она хотела убить мою бабушку до того, как она расскажет моему дедушке о том, что Кора беременна.  
\- Что-то я ничего не понял.  
\- Долгая история. В общем, она хотела, чтобы ни меня, ни моей мамы, ни Регины не было и в помине.  
\- Ну и ну! Что же мы будем делать теперь?  
\- Я думала, что нам сможет помочь твой отец.  
\- Да? И что мы ему скажем? Он никогда не верил в путешествия во времени.  
\- Мы попытаемся ему как-то это доказать.  
\- Как? Расскажем ему, что я его сын? - Нил стал нервничать.  
\- Нет-нет! Не волнуйся, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что сначала нам нужно одеться по здешней моде и поесть. Я жутко голоден.  
\- А ты мне расскажешь, что с тобой произошло и, где ты был?  
\- За обедом, - Бэй подмигнул подруге.  
Кэссиди и Свон стали искать ближайшую деревню. Небольшое поселение оказалось недалеко от леса, что удивительно.  
Путники решили украсть, а не просить, одежду местных, да и вообще старались никому не попадаться на глаза, дабы не изменить будущее.  
Парочка стащила вещи, висевшие на веревке, и ушла в лес. Нил очень быстро переоделся, а Эмма довольно долго пыталась надеть корсет, который, как ей показалось, был мал.  
\- Ты еще долго там? - окликнул свою подругу Бэй, которая спряталась за огромным пнем.  
\- Я... никак... не могу... завязать этот дурацкий корсет! - выйдя из-за пня, еле дыша, произнесла Спасительница.  
\- Ха-ха! - мужчина не смог сдержать смеха. - Давай я тебе помогу.  
Нил подошел почти вплотную к Эмме, взял в руки веревочки и завязал их так, чтобы женщине было не трудно дышать, но при этом сделал так, чтобы грудь блондинки приобрела объем. Затем он накинул на нее капюшон плаща, чтобы не было видно лица Свон.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась она ему.  
\- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Бэй Спасительнице в ответ. - А теперь пошли в таверну. Я думаю, она должна быть тут где-то неподалеку.  
\- Таверна? А как же деньги? Там же не бесплатно кормят! - занервничала Эмма.  
\- Не волнуйся, - показывая мешочек с золотыми монетами, ухмыльнулся Нил.  
\- Ты это своровал? Да?  
\- Ну извини. Оставшиеся деньги я верну. Обещаю.  
Свон недовольно закатила глаза, затем взяла под руку Кэссиди, и они вместе пошли по безлюдной тропинке в поисках таверны.  
Путники шли примерно час до ближайшей закусочной. В таверне был приглушенный свет, много народу, шум, запах еды. Нил и Эмма уселись в самом конце заведения около небольшого окошка. К ним подошла официантка. Бэй заказал рагу и пиво для себя и своей подруги. Через пятнадцать минут девушка, работающая здесь, принесла заказ и взяла за него 10 золотых монет.  
\- Может уже расскажешь, что было с тобой? - доевши обед, спросила Эмма у Нила.  
\- Я и Белль в Зачарованном лесу пытались остановить Зелену, которая хотела воскресить моего папу. Потом ведьма превратила меня в летучую обезьяну. У меня долгое время был затуманенный разум. Затем я встретил какого-то старца. Он помог мне рассеять этот туман, сказал, что грядет заклятье, дал мне воду... волшебную. Еще он мне сообщил, что Коварная ведьма создала два зелья памяти. Откуда он это узнал, я не знаю. Он просто попросил меня забрать эти зелья и отдать тебе и Генри. Увы, когда я оказался во дворце у папы, зелье было одно. Я выпил воду, что дал мне старец, снова стал человеком. Схватил первый попавшийся листок, написал на нем, что это зелье для тебя и отправил Крюку с помощью почтового голубя. Я надеялся, что он отправится в наш мир, найдет тебя и отправит в Сторибрук. И как я вижу, он не подвел.  
\- Да... Крюк молодец. А что было потом?  
\- Я внезапно снова превратился в летучую обезьяну. Никак понять не могу, почему: Зелены-то рядом не было. Потом очнулся в лесу в Сторибруке. Услышал в кустах шепот, а затем увидел столб света. Пошел на него, надеясь выйти из леса. Дошел до амбара. Сильно устал. Упал на колени. Думал, отдохну, пойду в кафе. А тут ты и Крюк появились.  
\- Ясно... - тихо и задумчиво произнесла Эмма, а затем спросила. - Что ты написал на той записке?  
\- Ничего особенного. Просто "зелье памяти для Эммы Свон".  
\- Но как тогда Крюк догадался, что меня нужно отвезти в Сторибрук?  
\- Хороший вопрос. Я бы тоже хотел это понять. Во всяком случае, я благодарен ему за это.  
\- А я нет. Нам с Генри было хорошо в Нью-Йорке с новыми воспоминаниями. И знаешь, если бы не этот временной портал, мы бы вновь уехали туда.  
\- Что хорошего в этом Нью-Йорке?  
\- Мы жили там нормальной жизнью, не знали ни о каких ведьмах, летучих обезьянах, оживших сказках. Мы были среднестатистической неполноценной семьей: он - обычный подросток, увлекающийся видеоиграми, имеющий кучу школьных друзей и подруг, я - простая женщина, у который был парень, хорошая мать, которая никогда не бросала своего сына. Все было хорошо, пока Крюк не появился. Потом... - Свон очень сильно нервничала. От злости у нее перехватило дыханье, поэтому она решила немного отдышаться, прежде чем продолжить. - Потом я все вспомнила. И мой парень узнал об этом и превратился в монстра из страны Оз. А ведь я хотела выйти за него замуж!  
\- Ты его так сильно любила? - печально произнес Нил.  
\- Я не знаю. Думаю, если бы не Крюк, я бы смогла легко ответить на этот вопрос. Сейчас у меня нет к нему чувств.  
\- Эмма, знаешь, мне, правда, жаль, что у тебя с ним ничего не получилось.  
\- Жаль? - непонимающе переспросила блондинка.  
\- Да. Я люблю тебя, и поэтому очень хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива... Пусть и не со мной.  
\- Нил... Прости... - Спасительница виновато опустила взгляд.  
\- За что? Ты не должна извиняться передо мной. Это мне надо.  
Бэй взял в свою руку кисть подруги и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел ей в глаза. Она посмотрела на него и тоже улыбнулась. Затем женщина решила приблизиться к своему спутнику и поцеловать его в губы, но грохот разбившейся посуды отвлек ее от этой идеи.  
Свон и Кэссиди обеспокоено посмотрели на кучу битого стекла. Послышался громкий, грубый мужской голос и чьи-то всхлипыванья. Это официантка, столкнувшись с посетителем, уронила грязную посуду, которую собиралась унести на кухню.  
\- Может уже пойдем к Румпельштильцхену?  
\- Да, пошли.  
Шатен и блондинка допили свое пиво и поспешили выйти из таверны.


	4. Переполох в Сторибруке

Регина шла в дом своей сестры, но потом остановилась и, достав из сумки мобильный телефон, позвонила своему возлюбленному.  
\- Алло. Робин, это ты?  
\- Да, я. Регина, что-то случилось?  
\- Заключенная сбежала из тюрьмы.  
\- Ты говоришь про Зелену?  
\- Да. Я иду к ней домой. И я бы хотела... - Миллс немножко занервничала, поэтому не договорила предложение.  
\- Чтобы я пошел с тобой?! - догадался благородный вор.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты боишься?  
\- Нет! - недовольно прокричала в трубку мэр, а затем нежным голосом добавила. - Мне просто скучно без тебя.  
\- Уже иду, - радостно произнес Робин Гуд.  
Регина бросила трубку и стала ждать возлюбленного. Ей не хотелось идти одной туда то ли от страха, то ли от скуки. Да и вообще, этот дом можно назвать знаком ее любви к вору. Было бы символичным, как считала королева, оказаться им двоим там снова. К тому же, Миллс надеялась, что Зелены и Уолша не было дома.

 

Ведьма сидела на диванчике в своей гостинной, обняв колени. Она думала о том, как связан ее секрет с ее освобождением. Быть может Уолш считает любовь каким-то подарком? Или он сам влюблен в нее? Ее товарищ тем временем готовил на кухне кофе для себя и для Зелены. Когда мужчина закончил приготовления, он пошел в гостинную, где и была рыжая. Зелена печально посмотрела на Уолша, а потом протянула руки, чтобы взять у него горячий напиток. Она опустила свои ноги вниз, отпила глоточек, затем поставила кофе на столик, находившийся возле дивана.  
\- Скажи мне... - прервала молчанье ведьма. - Почему ты решил мне помочь? Почему ты напомнил о моем секрете? Как все это связанно?  
\- Честно, не знаю, как тебе объяснить, - мужчина тоже поставил на столик свой напиток, а потом подсел к женщине на диванчик.  
\- Говори, как есть. Я пойму.  
\- Зелена, ты такая злая, коварная, жестокая, хладнокровная, но одинокая. Мне жаль тебя. Если ты хочешь исправится, я помогу.  
\- А при чем тут мой секрет? - непонимающе спросила ведьма.  
\- Хм... - Уолш на минуту задумался, а потом неуверенно ответил. - Я... Наверное. Тоже тебя люблю... Я еще не уверен, но я что-то чувствую к тебе.  
Зелена ничего не ответила ему. Ей хотелось его обнять, но она боялась, что мужчина этого не поймет. Да и вообще, ведьма не умела проявлять любовь. Она жила, завидуя и ненавидя всех. Кроме ее верного обезьяна, конечно. К счастью для Зелены, Уолш сам проявил инициативу и нежно обнял ведьму. Она отстранилась от него, чтобы посмотреть на выражение его лица - эмоций у мужчины не было. Это опечалило ведьму.  
\- Ты грустишь? - посмотрев на Зелену, спросил Уолш.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы меня любили по-настоящему. А таких как я, увы, не любят.  
\- Зелена, у тебя все будет впереди. Только забудь о своем ужасном прошлом, начни все с чистого листа.  
\- Я надеялась, что ты скажешь кое-что другое.  
\- Я люблю тебя, но пока это чувство слабо. Я же говорю: все впереди.  
\- Тогда... - ведьма неожиданно покраснела.  
\- Тогда что? - переспросил мужчина.  
\- Поцелуй... меня... - Зелена занервничала. Ей правда было неловко просить его об этом, но очень хотелось.  
Просьба рыжей рассмешила бывшего обезьяна, но тем не менее он ее выполнил: мужчина медленно приблизился к женщине, схватил обеими руками ее лицо и нежно коснулся ее губ своими. Зелене понравилось это, поэтому она перестала смущаться своих чувств и ответила более страстным поцелуем.  
Дело бы могло зайти очень далеко, если бы не настойчивый стук в дверь. Это были Регина и Робин. От такой неожиданности Зелена и Уолш подскочили с диванчика. Они тихими шагами прошли в прихожую, ведьма с неохотой открыла входную дверь.  
\- Я так и знала! - буквально налетела на рыжую мэр города.  
\- Регина? - удивилась ведьма.  
\- Я тебя предупреждала, сестренка, что это плохо кончится?!   
\- Ты неправильно все поняла. Я хочу исправится. Мне не нужна магия. Я хочу нормальный счастливый конец, как и у тебя. Честно, - убедительно произнесла Зелена.  
\- Где Румпельштильцхен? Что с твоим кулоном? - все так же злобно говорила брюнетка.  
\- Я не знаю, где он. А кулон... Наверное, у него.  
\- Я знаю, что он у него. Я спросила, что с ним! - не унималась королева.  
\- Не знаю. Я не знаю ничего. Я всего лишь хочу исправиться, как и ты.  
\- Я тебе не верю.  
\- Ну и напрасно, - обидчиво ответила ведьма.  
\- А этот кто? - указывая на Уолша, спросила Регина.  
\- Какая же ты все-таки грубая, сестренка! - начала терять самообладание Зелена. - Это мой друг, самый верный и самый надежный.  
\- Так ты умеешь любить? - съехидничала мэр.  
\- Не вынуждай меня сворачивать с истинного пути, сестричка!  
\- Зелена, прошу. Ты выше этого, - на ухо шепнул рыжей Уолш.  
\- Да, я выше этого, - успокоилась ведьма, а потом обратилась к сестре. - Может нам стоит забыть о плохом и помириться? Мы же дочери одной матери.  
\- Но разных отцов, - недовольно ответила брюнетка.  
\- Регина, если ты хочешь услышать извинения, то слушай! Прости за то, что жила неправильной жизнью, что завидовала тебе, что хотела отнять у тебя счастье, прости. Я правда сожалею об этом. Я все обдумала, не без помощи Уолша, конечно, но все же... Давай забудем о плохом, будем жить настоящим, а не прошлым, - Зелена говорила это искренне, из-за чего на глазах у нее выступили слезы.  
\- Могу ли я тебе доверять? Твоим словам, слезам? - спокойным голосом сказала Регина.  
\- Да. У меня нет магии, ты же знаешь.  
\- Что тебя так изменило?  
\- Я уже сказала, точнее намекнула.  
\- Он? - кивнула в сторону Уолша королева.  
\- Да.  
Сестры молча стали смотреть друг на друга: Зелена искренне хотела сдружиться с той, которой всегда завидовала, а Регина пыталась понять: врет ли ведьма или нет. Не смотря на то, что младшая не доверяла старшей, рыжая все равно обняла брюнетку. Регина, разумеется, не ожидала этого, но не пыталась уйти из объятий сестры.  
Робин и Уолш, которые молчали все это время, с улыбкой смотрели на женщин. Они надеялись, что это означало конец войне.

 

Дэвид и Белль зашли в лавку Голда. За прилавком никого не было, поэтому они решили окликнуть хозяина. Вероятно, он был в подсобке. Но никто не откликнулся. Прекрасный и его спутница решили осмотреть помещение, но так никого и не нашли.  
\- Дверь открыта, Голда нет. Что это значит? - удивился Нолан.  
\- Я не знаю. Но ты же не хочешь сказать, что Румпель снова перешел на тёмную сторону?! - обеспокоено спросила Френч.  
\- Я ничего не хочу этим сказать. Я просто хочу понять, что происходит.  
\- Может он дома или в кафе?  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
\- Почему вы все не верите в Румпеля? Регина же смогла побороть зло в своем сердце! Почему он не может? - кричала на Прекрасного девушка.  
\- Белль, я ничего такого не хотел сказать. Успокойся.  
Затем Дэвид посмотрел на улицу через витрину лавки. Он увидел, что столб света сгустился. Красавица заметила удивленное лицо шерифа и посмотрела в ту же сторону.  
\- Что это значит? - занервничала шатенка.  
\- Я позвоню Эмме.  
Нолан не успел достать мобильный из кармана, как в лавку забежал запыхавшийся Крюк.  
\- Там... - указывая в сторону амбара, произнес пират.  
\- Что там? Где Эмма? - забеспокоился Дэвид.  
\- Она... Нил... Портал...  
\- Нил? - удивилась Белль.  
\- Они упали в портал, - отдышавшись сказал Крюк.  
\- Что? В какой портал? - Прекрасный стал еще сильнее нервничать.  
\- Временной портал Зелены. Нас троих затянуло в амбар с порталом, я успел уцепиться крюком за что-то, а они упали.  
\- Погоди. Ты сказал, там был Нил?! - непонимающе спросила девушка.  
\- Да. Он сказал, что очнулся в лесу, а потом увидел свет, пошел на него. Как-то так. Больше ничего не сказал.  
\- Где Голд? - злобно произнес Прекрасный.  
\- Не знаю. Я его не видел. Вы думаете, это его проделки?  
\- Хватит! Румпель исправился! - закричала Белль.  
\- Регина в доме Зелены, может она что-нибудь знает.  
Дэвид достал свой телефон и набрал номер мэра. Она ответила не сразу, так как была в объятьях сестры.  
\- Регина, ты сейчас у Зелены?  
\- Да. А что?  
\- Зелена там?  
\- Да. А что? Дэвид, у тебя голос нервный.  
\- Столб света сгустился! Эмма и Нил упали в портал Коварной ведьмы!  
\- Нил? - удивилась Королева.  
\- Спроси у своей... Кхм... сестры, как она смогла открыть временной портал.  
\- У нее нет магии. Это не она сделала, - с уверенностью заявила Миллс.  
\- Тогда сейчас все встречаемся в кафе "У бабушки". Это срочно!  
\- Я уже поняла.  
Шериф бросил трубку и в компании Белль и Крюка ушел в названное им заведение.

 

Регина в это время обдумывала слова Прекрасного.  
\- Что случилось? - обеспокоенно спросил Робин.  
\- Эмма и Нил упали во временной портал.  
\- Временной портал? Он открылся? - удивилась ведьма.  
\- Да... Это все Голд! - злобно произнесла королева.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Забудем о прошлых обидах и пойдем все вместе в кафе. Дэвид ждет нас там.  
\- И мне идти? - спросил Уолш.  
\- Да, - ответила Зелена.  
\- Но я никого не знаю. Точнее меня никто не знает.  
\- Если ты любишь мою сестру, если она готова исправится, то вы оба должны стать частью этой большой семьи. Так что ты тоже идешь.  
После этого они вчетвером ушли в кафе.

 

Мэри-Маргарет с Генри и Руби продолжали рассказывать сказки малышу. Ребенок спокойно разглядывал непонятные для него буквы и картинки в то время, как остальные были обеспокоены происходящим.  
\- Гляньте-ка, а света больше нет, - подойдя к окну, ухмыльнулся Лерой.  
\- Действительно, - посмотрела в ту же сторону Белоснежка.  
В это время в кафе забежали Дэвид, Белль и Крюк. Посетители кафе по лицам пришедших поняли, что произошло что-то крайне ужасное. Вслед за этой тройкой в закусочную зашли Регина, Робин, Зелена и Уолш.  
\- Дэвид, что происходит? - заволновалась Мэри-Маргарет.  
\- Эмма с Нилом упали во временной портал, - пояснила мэр, а затем добавила. - Зелена ни в чем не виновата! Она хочет исправиться!  
\- С моим отцом? Он был здесь? - включился в разговор Генри.  
\- Да. Я видел его своими глазами, - ответил мальчику Крюк.  
\- Исправиться? - неуверенно переспросила Снежка у мачехи, прижимая сильнее к себе малыша.  
\- Да. Простите меня, горожане Сторибрука! - громко сказала ведьма.  
\- Поговорим об этом потом. Что с моей дочерью? - занервничала Мэри-Маргарет.  
\- Регина уже сказала, что она с Нилом упала в портал, - проговорил Прекрасный.  
\- Как же моя девочка вернется к нам? - чуть не плача сказала Снежка.  
\- Милая, не плачь, - успокаивал жену Нолан. - Мы же семья Прекрасных. Мы всегда найдем друг друга.  
\- Но это временной портал, Дэвид!  
\- Я думаю, что нам стоит прежде узнать, в какое время и место они попали, - произнесла Зелена.  
\- Как мы это узнаем? - спросила Мэри-Маргарет.  
\- Может для начала найдем Румпеля? - предложила Белль.  
\- И где мы его найдем? - недовольно посмотрел на красавицу Прекрасный.  
\- И почему вы сразу ко мне не обратились? - интригующе произнесла Руби. - Вы забыли, что я оборотень? У меня отличное чутье!  
\- Тебе для этого нужна его вещь, да? - с надеждой в голосе спросила Белль.  
\- Да.  
\- Я быстренько сбегаю за его пальто. Оно было в лавке, - быстро проговорила красавица.  
Белль выбежала из кафе, Руби решила пойти за ней, на всякий случай. Остальные стали обсуждать последние новости Сторибрука.

 

В это время мистер Голд блуждал по лесу в поисках шпиона. Когда ростовщик понял, что его нет, он поспешил отправиться в амбар, где его ждал портал. Дойдя до него, Голд ужаснулся: он был закрыт. Это означало, что кто-то упал в него. Возможно, это был тот самый шпион, что следил за ним в лесу.  
Ростовщик, абсолютно опустошенный и печальный, пошел к себе в лавку, но прямо у амбара столкнулся с Белль и Руби.  
\- Румпель! - со слезами на глазах прокричала Френч и кинулась в объятья жениха.  
\- Белль, моя дорогая Белль... - лаская невесту, шептал Голд, а потом оттолкнул ее и спросил. - Что случилось?  
\- Все считают, что ты открыл портал Зелены. Но я не верю этому!  
\- А кто-нибудь видел... - занервничал Штильцхен. - То есть... У кого-нибудь есть доказательства этого?  
\- Нет. А что? Почему ты занервничал?  
\- Не важно.  
\- Румпель! - закричала Белль.  
\- Это не я. Честно.  
\- Но ты что-то знаешь!  
\- Нет, ничего.  
\- Вы знаете, кто упал в портал? - поинтересовалась Красная шапочка у ростовщика.  
\- Нет, но я бы хотел это знать. А вы знаете?  
Руби и Белль молча посмотрели друг на друга. По выражению их лица Голд понял, что они знают и боятся сообщать имя человека.  
\- Это Зелена? - догадался Румпель.  
\- Нет... - красавица задрожала. Ей не хотелось огорчать жениха, но ей надо было сказать. Ведь только Голд мог знать, как помочь людям, упавшим в портал.  
\- Кто? Не молчите, скажите.  
\- Ваш сын и Эмма, - ответила официантка.  
\- Мой сын? Он здесь?  
\- Был. Его только Крюк видел, - пояснила Френч.  
\- Мой Бэй... - голос старика дрожал, на глазах выступили слезы.  
\- Пойдемте в кафе. Там все собрались, - предложила паре Руби.  
Они молча пошли в закусочную "У бабушки". Голд думал о том, что он сотворил очередную глупость, что в этот раз Белль может не простить его. Красавица же думала о том, как помочь Свон и Кэссиди. А Красная шапочка вообще ни о чем не думала. После того, как было разрушено проклятье Злой королевы, она поняла, что приключения могут быть скучными: то новенькую по городу ищи, то в волка оборачивайся, то от Коварной ведьмы прячься. Руби это жутко надоело, хотя работа официантки ей тоже не доставляла радости.

 

Как только Румпельштильцхен, его невеста и Красная шапочка вошли в кафе, на ростовщика накинулась Регина.  
\- Где ты был? Что сделал с кулоном Зелены? Это ты открыл временной портал? Как?  
\- Румпель ни в чем не виноват! - накричала на нее Белль.  
\- Не тебя спрашивала, - фыркнула мэр.  
Голд не хотел отвечать на вопросы королевы. Он молча уселся в углу, понурив голову. Ростовщик думал о том, как помочь сыну и рассказать невесте о его оплошности так, чтобы она сразу же его простила.  
\- Мистер Голд, мы вас понимаем, ваш сын упал в портал. Но и вы нас поймите, наша дочка тоже туда провалилась! - нервничал Дэвид.  
\- Что вы от меня хотите? - непонимающе спросил Румпель.  
\- Вы знаете, как вызволить их оттуда? - произнесла Снежка.  
\- Я не знаю. Быть может в моей лавке или в библиотеке найдется ответ.  
\- Тогда почему ты сидишь? - продолжала злиться Регина.  
\- У меня есть магия, дорогуша. Совсем необязательно куда-то идти, - оживленно ответил ей Штильцхен. Затем он взмахнул рукой, и на его ладони из бардового дыма появилась огромная книга. - Вероятно здесь есть ответ.  
\- Что это за книженция? - недовольно спросила королева.  
\- Сейчас увидишь.  
Румпельштильцхен что-то прошептал книге, а потом она сама раскрылась на нужной странице. Там была нарисована волшебная палочка Черной феи и написана информация об этой вещи.  
\- Я так и думал, - тихо сказал Голд.  
\- Что? В чем дело? - не скрывая любопытства, говорила Миллс.  
\- Им придется самим выбраться... С помощью этой палочки. Будем надеяться, что там, где они, есть я.  
\- А если нет? - забеспокоилась Белль.  
\- Тогда их не вернуть.  
\- Погоди... - пыталась принять информацию Регина. - Для этого им еще нужна магия! А у Эммы из-за одного однорукого алкаша ее нет!  
\- Что? - разозлился на нее Крюк. - Это все из-за Свон! Я ее предупреждал!  
\- Моя дочь ни в чем не виновата! - упрекнула пирата Мэри-Маргарет. - Это все из-за Зелены!  
\- Нашли крайнюю! - злобно прорычала ведьма.  
\- Хватит! Успокойтесь! - оборвал споры Прекрасный. - Иначе окажется, что во всем виноват отец Питера Пэна, а точнее дед Румпельштильцхена.  
\- Что нам теперь делать? - вздохнула Белоснежка.  
\- Ждать и надеяться, - ответил ей Голд.


	5. Сорванное свидание

Эмма и Нил брели по безлюдной лесной тропинке. Вдруг послышался топот копыт и скрип колес.  
\- Что это? - удивилась Спасительница.  
\- Кажется, карета едет. Давай спрячемся, - Бэйлфаер не дождался ответа спутницы, а просто схватил ее за руку и потащил в кусты.  
\- Кто там едет? - шепотом спросила у друга Свон.  
\- Сейчас увидим, - тихо ответил Кэссиди.  
Вдруг белая карета остановилась перед препятствием, которым оказалось огромное срубленное дерево. Из повозки вышел мужчина со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами, одетый как настоящий принц.  
\- Не волнуйся! Тут дерево упало! - крикнул кому-то в карете принц.  
\- Это же... - приглянулась к мужчине Эмма.  
\- Твой отец, - продолжил за нее Нил.  
Спасительница сразу же поняла, что сейчас произойдет первая встреча ее родителей. Она читала о ней в книге сказок Генри. Именно поэтому блондинка посмотрела на верх, дабы убедиться, что ее мама здесь: Белоснежка сидела на дереве и ждала нужного момента, чтобы спрыгнуть на карету и, впоследствии, ограбить ее. Свон заулыбалась как ребенок - не каждому дано увидеть знакомство его родителей. Но неожиданно она поломала веточку, на которую оперлась. Этот хруст услышала разбойница. Она решила присмотреться к тому месту, откуда послышался звук, и нечаянно оступилась на ветке, отчего рухнула вниз.  
\- Посмотри на следы, - сказал принц охраннику, указывая на дерево. - Оно не упало, его срубили. Это засада! - крикнул он, доставая из ножных меч. - Надо убрать дерево с дороги!  
\- Не отходите от кареты. Смотрите в оба! - обратился к кучеру охранник.  
\- Слушаюсь! - ответил тот ему.  
\- Войско, охранять! - приказал все тот же охранник людям, шедшим позади кареты.  
Белоснежка все это время думала, как их ограбить, но боялась, что ее сразу же поймают - риск был велик. Когда дерево было убрано с дороги, разбойница убежала в глубь леса. Принц Джеймс, а точнее пастух Дэвид, зашел в карету, где его ждала невеста - принцесса Эбигейл, дочь самого Мидаса, который прикосновением руки мог делать предметы золотыми.  
\- Как ты меня напугал! - увидя жениха, произнесла принцесса.  
\- Дерево срубили преднамеренно. Похоже, это был разбойник.  
\- Кто будет нападать на королевскую карету?! - надменно проговорила Эбигейл.  
\- Не знаю... - оглядываясь по сторонам, сказал Джеймс. - Но можешь не бояться. Разбойников мы спугнули, и вряд ли когда-нибудь их увидим, - после этих слов он закрыл дверь кареты, и она наконец-то отправилась в путь.  
\- Все очень плохо... - с досадой произнесла Эмма.  
\- Почему? В чем дело? - непонимающе спросил Нил.  
\- Тот разбойник. Эта была Белоснежка. Если бы она ограбила ту карету, то могла бы встретиться с моим папой. Это должен был быть момент их знакомства!  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мы уже изменили кое-что в будущем?  
\- Точнее я. Идиотская веточка! - выругалась Свон.  
\- Не волнуйся, мой отец нам сможет помочь. Только вот цена будет больше...  
\- Мне как-то плевать на цену. Главное, чтобы все было так, как должно быть.

 

Нил и Эмма продолжили свой путь в замок Темного. Когда они дошли до двери дворца, то замешкались: Румпельштильцхен не славился особым гостеприимством. И все-таки Бэйлфаер постучался. Никто не открыл дверь, поэтому путники решили без приглашения войти в дом.  
\- Вот это да! - воскликнула Спасительница, увидя комнату, располагающуюся после прихожей. - Чего тут только нет!  
\- Ты еще другие комнаты не видела, - равнодушно произнес Нил.  
\- Кто вы такие? - прозвучал злобный голос позади путников.  
\- Мы... - обернувшись, тихо проговорили мужчина и женщина. Перед ними стоял сам Темный маг. Его образ не удивил Бэя, зато сильно шокировал Спасительницу.  
\- Вы воры! - закричал Румпель, не дав возможности гостям объясниться.  
Затем он с помощью магии поднял в воздух блондинку и шатена.  
\- Спусти нас! Немедленно! - разозлился Кэссиди.  
\- А я смотрю, ты смелый! Не знаешь, с кем связался? - сказав это, Штильцхен с помощью магии заставил задыхаться нахала. - Я Великий Темный маг!  
\- Отпусти его! Прошу! - жалобно умоляла его Эмма.  
\- Ты тоже хочешь испытать его мучения? Да? - ехидно произнес Румпель.  
\- Если ты нас убьешь, то никогда не увидишь сына! - закричала Свон.  
После этого маг отпустил бедняг. Они оба упали на каменный пол, женщина сразу же встала, а мужчина еще долго старался прийти в себя.  
\- Что тебе известно о моем сыне?  
\- Его зовут Бэйлфаер. Чтобы найти его, ты создашь проклятье, которое перенесет жителей Зачарованного леса в мир без магии, - протараторила Эмма.  
\- Откуда это сведенье? Ты какая-нибудь ведьма?  
\- Нет, не ведьма. Я та, кто разрушит проклятье... Дитя истинной любви.  
\- Заветный ингредиент... Часть моего плана! Но ничего не было!  
\- Все состоится.  
\- В таком случае вы...  
\- Мы из будущего, - ответил Нил, который наконец-то смог оправится.  
\- Но путешествия во времени нереальны! - заворчал Темный.  
\- Кое-кто, увы, смог создать временной портал, - пояснила Свон. - Вы поможете нам?  
\- Помочь? Хи-хи-хи! - ехидно рассмеялся Румпель. - Для начала ответь на вопрос. Я найду своего сына? - ответа не прозвучало, что взбесило мага. - Говори!  
\- Да, - испуганно сказала Спасительница.  
\- Бэй... Я найду его... - улыбнулся Штильцхен. - Скоро?  
\- Не говори ему, - прошептал женщине Кэссиди.  
\- Молчи! - вдруг произнес Темный. - Если все сложиться, не хочу, чтобы лишние знания все испортили.  
\- Боюсь, я уже все испортила.  
\- Что ты натворила? - возмущенно спросил маг.  
\- Сорвала знакомство родителей.  
\- Ну поздравляю! - съехидничал Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Я не нарочно. Я бы хотела все исправить, но не знаю как, - оправдывалась блондинка.  
\- Кто твои родители?  
\- Белоснежка и Прекрасный принц.  
\- Прекрасный принц? Это имя что ли?  
\- Его зовут Джеймс. Принц Джеймс.  
\- Не ему ли я только что устроил свадьбу с дочерью Мидаса? - как будто сам себе задал вопрос Темный.  
\- Этой свадьбы не должно быть, потому что его настоящая любовь - это Белоснежка. Она должна была украсть кольцо его матери. Но из-за меня не сделала этого, - пояснила Эмма.  
\- Ясно. И что вы от меня теперь хотите? Чтобы я их познакомил что ли?  
\- Ну хотя бы помочь в этом...  
\- Ну уж нет! Это твоя вина, дорогуша, тебе и исправлять!  
\- А ты сможешь помочь нам отправится назад в будущее? - с надеждой в голосе спросил Нил.  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- А нам что делать?  
\- Я уже тебе сказал, дорогуша.  
\- Но что конкретно надо делать?  
\- Хм... - задумался Румпель. - Вы должны найти Белоснежку и заставить пойти ее на бал в честь помолвки принца Джеймса и принцессы Эбигейл.  
\- Но мы не знаем, где она, - обреченно вздохнула Спасительница.  
\- Нам поможет волшебный хрустальный шар, - указав на вещицу, произнес Бэй.  
\- А ты это откуда знаешь? - удивился Штильцхен.  
\- Я же из будущего.  
\- Ладно, возьмите эту сферу и займитесь делом наконец! - передав путникам шар, пробурчал маг.  
Нил взял у отца вещь, представил образ Белоснежки, и она тут же появилась в сфере.  
\- Где это? - всматриваясь в изображение, спросила Свон.  
\- Это похоже та таверна, в которой мы обедали.  
\- А она не уйдет оттуда, пока мы не дойдем?  
\- Можете забрать себе его на время, - сказал Румпель. - Но потом верните.  
\- Спасибо, - обняв мага, произнес Нил. Затем он с Эммой быстро убежал из дворца.

 

Свон и Кэссиди быстро добежали до таверны. К счастью, разбойница была там. Она сидела одна, пила воду и думала о чем-то своем.  
\- Как мы к ней подойдем? - забеспокоилась блондинка.  
\- Я думаю... - произнес шатен. Через минуту размышления он добавил. - Хорошо прикрой лицо капюшоном и скажи ей. Не волнуйся ни о чем.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я буду ждать тебя здесь.  
\- Хорошо.  
Женщина сделала так, как сказал ей друг, а потом неуверенно подошла к столику, где сидела ее мать.   
\- Ты же Белоснежка? - переборов страх, спросила Эмма.  
\- Откуда вы меня знаете? И что вам нужно? - насторожилась брюнетка.  
\- Ты должна сегодня отправиться на бал в честь помолвки принца Джеймса и принцессы Эбигейл.  
\- Зачем? Кто вы?  
\- Неважно, кто я. Ты должна украсть обручальное кольцо. Оно золотое с зелёным камнем.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Продашь его, получишь деньги. Сможешь сбежать подальше от Регины.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что я хочу сбежать?  
\- Повсюду плакаты с твоим лицом. Несложно догадаться.  
\- Ладно. Я сделаю это, если это не подвох.  
\- Не волнуйся. Здесь нет никакого подвоха.  
Спасительница со спокойной душой вышла из таверны вместе с Бэйлфаером. Теперь они ни о чем не волновались: Румпельштильцхен ищет способ отправить их домой, Белоснежка осведомлена о бале и кольце. Больше проблем у Нила и Эммы не было.


	6. Бал

Вечер окутал весь Зачарованный лес. В замке короля Мидаса началось празднование помолвки его дочери принцессы Эбигейл с приемным сыном короля Георга принцем Джеймсом. Эмма и Нил стояли неподалеку от дворца, наблюдали за фейерверками.  
\- Интересно оказывается жить в этом мире, - задумчиво произнесла Спасительница.  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы здесь не было магии.  
\- Но она иногда помогает. Ты думаешь, что мы без нее вернемся домой?  
\- Эх... Просто... Магия испортила мое детство.  
\- Я знаю. Я читала.  
\- Но ты этого не видела. Мне было всего четырнадцать лет, когда магия испортила моего отца. Я стоял и смотрел, как он убивал людей: одному шею свернул, других зарезал. Покруче любого фильма ужасов!  
\- Ах, Нил... - вздохнула Свон.  
Бэйлфаер и Эмма посмотрели друг на друга, внутри у них нахлынули те чувства, которые когда-то грели их, когда они еще встречались. Нил осторожно приблизился к лицу Свон, чтобы поцеловать ее. Еще бы одно мгновение, и их губы соединились бы в страстном поцелуе. Но неожиданно перед ними появился Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Извините, что прервал вас! - съехидничал Темный.  
\- Ты нашел способ вернуть нас домой? - с надеждой в голосе спросил Кэссиди.  
\- Еще нет, но я уже близок к разгадке. Я пришел проведать вас и заодно забрать свою вещь.  
\- Ах да, - произнес мужчина и протянул магу хрустальный шар.  
\- Знаете, я решил, что вам следует проследить за Белоснежкой и Джеймсом.  
\- Зачем? Они и сами разберутся, - сказала Спасительница.  
\- Может быть. Но будет лучше, если вы пойдете туда, - затем Штильцхен взмахнул рукой, и на ладони у него появился пригласительный билет. - Это вам.  
\- А если нас заметят? - забеспокоилась Свон.  
\- Не волнуйся, - проговорил Румпель и взмахом руки изменил лицо путников и их наряды. - Вас не узнают. Я наложил специальное заклятье. К тому же я вернул вещи, которые были на вас, хозяевам.  
\- А в этом платье мне намного удобнее, - улыбнулась блондинка.  
\- И оно очень подходит тебе, - подмигнул ей Нил.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Довольно любезничать! Идите уже на бал! - возмутился Темный, а затем исчез.

 

Свон и Кэссиди неуверенно прошли в замок. Возле двери, внутри дворца, стояли люди, ответственные за приглашение. Эмма отдала им бумажку, которую наколдовал Румпельштильцхен. Затем мужчина и женщина прошли в зал, где танцевали люди, и где приветствовал всех отец невесты - Мидас. Путники подошли к нему, чтобы представиться.  
\- Здравствуйте, - радостно сказал король. Эмма и Нил поклонились ему. - Кого имею честь приветствовать?  
\- Я... Принц...  
\- Принц Дерек, - произнесла вместо Бэя Спасительница. - А я принцесса... Принцесса Одетт.  
\- Очень приятно! - улыбнулся им Мидас, а затем обернулся к слуге. - Запишите: принц Дерек и принцесса Одетт.  
После этого путники прошли в центр зала. Эмма вопросительно посмотрела на Нила, как бы давая понять ему, что она не умеет танцевать.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросил у нее Бэйлфаер.  
\- Я не умею танцевать.  
\- Если честно, то я тоже, - рассмеялся шатен.  
\- Как же? Ты ведь тут жил!  
\- Я сын крестьянина. Мне ваши королевские развлечения не известны.  
\- Ваши?  
\- Ты же принцесса.  
\- Принцесса, которая не умеет танцевать, - засмеялась Спасительница.  
\- Ничего страшного. Просто нужно двигаться, как и все.  
Нил левой рукой взял правую руку Эммы. Свою правую ладонь мужчина положил женщине на талию, а она - левую на его плечо. И они закружились в медленном вальсе.  
\- Мне кажется, что у тебя отлично получается, - похвалил подругу Кэссиди.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно. Истинная принцесса.  
\- А ты, я должна признать, слишком хорошо танцуешь для сына крестьянина.  
Они все танцевали и танцевали, не заметив отсутствия принца Джеймса, который решил пойти в свою комнату, чтобы немножко отдохнуть от шумного бала.

 

Когда Джеймс зашел к себе, то увидел, что какой-то человек в зеленой накидке пытается украсть кошель с драгоценностями, среди которых было кольцо его матери.  
\- Эй, ты! - закричал мужчина вору, а затем накинулся на него. - Покажи свое лицо, трус! - срывая капюшон с незнакомца, произнес он. - Так ты... девушка?!  
\- Женщина! - сказала разбойница, которая оказалась Белоснежкой.  
В это время в комнату вошла Эбигейл, обнаружившая пропажу жениха. Увидев, что происходит она истошно проорала: "Это же Белоснежка! Стража!"  
После этого воровка, найдя тяжелый тупой предмет, ударила им принца и сбежала с кольцом из окна, ведущего на балкон.  
Джеймс поднялся с пола и побежал за брюнеткой, надеясь догнать воровку. Но когда он там оказался, Белоснежка уже успела сесть на своего коня.  
\- Я всегда найду тебя, где бы ты ни была! Слышишь? - злобно прокричал ей вслед мужчина.  
На балкон, за принцем, забежали его невеста и стражники. Глава стражи решил донести до короля сведение о том, что разбойница Белоснежка обокрала его.

 

Нил и Эмма продолжали спокойно танцевать до того момента, как целое войско охранников убежало на верх. Это их сильно удивило.  
\- Что это значит? - спросила блондинка.  
\- Кажется, Белоснежка послушалась тебя. Можно ни о чем не волноваться.  
\- А вдруг? Пошли посмотрим.  
Бэйлфаер и Спасительница осторожно пробрались на верхний этаж и забежали на балкон, откуда выходил принц Джеймс с главой стражи.  
\- Она смогла! - радостно вскрикнула Спасительница, увидев убегающую на лошади маму.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Бэй, а затем, посмотрев вниз, грустно произнес. - Нет...  
\- Что? - Свон посмотрела на пол, где лежало обручальное кольцо. - Как же так? - взяв вещь в руки, опечалилась блондинка.  
\- А вы кто такие? - возмутилась Эбигейл. - Вы подсобники Белоснежки? Стража! Схватите их!  
Люди набросились на Эмму и Нила, а принцесса убежала вниз.  
Бэйлфаер голыми руками вырубил одного из стражников и, забрав его меч, стал сражаться с другими.  
\- Эмма, беги! Отдай ей кольцо! - крикнул Кэссиди подруге.  
Свон с кольцом в руках быстрыми шагами спустилась вниз.

 

Как только блондинка решила выйти из замка, она сразу же столкнулась со Злой королевой и ее черными рыцарями.  
\- Регина? - удивилась Эмма. - Откуда ты?  
\- Я ее пригласила! - заявила Эбигейл, подошедшая к отцу.  
\- Регина? - возмутилась женщина наглости. - Я королева! Имей совесть, нахалка!  
\- Она помогла вашей падчерице! - завопила дочь Мидаса.  
В это время вниз спустился Нил, который кое-как смог высвободиться от стражников.  
\- А ты знаешь хоть, что бывает с теми, кто помогает Белоснежке? - обратилась к Спасительнице королева. - Нет? Сейчас узнаешь! - затем она приказала своим рыцарям. - Взять ее!  
Два человека в черных доспехах подхватили под руки блондинку и вместе с ней и Региной вышли из замка Мидаса.  
Кэссиди все это время стоял позади гостей и жителей дворца, не решаясь что-либо сделать: мужчина знал, что если он сейчас влезет, то уже никогда не поможет подруге.

 

Бэйлфаер спустя некоторое мгновение незаметно выбежал из замка и спрятался среди деревьев в лесу, который находился недалеко от дворца. Он решил немного отдохнуть, а затем отправиться на помощь Эмме.


	7. Нелегкая миссия

Поздний вечер. Замок Злой королевы. Тронный зал. Эмму под руки ведут два черных рыцаря. Они проходят мимо большого зеркала, в которое нечаянно заглядывает Свон. Спасительница в нем видит не себя, а другую женщину. Затем блондинка смотрит на Регину, стоящую перед ней.  
\- Встань на колени перед королевой! - приказал задержанной один из стражников.  
\- Это обязательно делать? - возмущается Эмма.  
\- Да, обязательно, - отвечает ей королева, а потом кивает охранникам, чтобы они толкнули заложницу так, чтобы она упала на колени. - Твое имя?  
\- Эм... - блондинка хотела назвать свое настоящее имя, а потом одумалась. - Принцесса Одетт.  
\- А теперь о разбойнице Белоснежке. Где она?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Принцесса Одетт, я понятия не имею откуда вы, но я точно знаю, что вы заплатите за пособничество Белоснежке! - теряя самообладание, сказала Регина.  
\- Послушайте, я не знаю, где она. Но если вы меня отпустите, то я помогу вам ее найти.  
Королева подошла к Спасительнице, схватила ее за подбородок и внимательно посмотрела ей в глаза, как будто искала в них истину.  
\- Ты не принцесса! - самоуверенно заявила брюнетка. - Ты уличная крыса! Уж я-то разбираюсь в этом, - затем она обратилась к рыцарям. - Заприте ее в темнице, что находиться в подземелье.  
Стражники Злой королевы отвели Эмму в маленькую комнату, заранее дав ей оборванное серое платье и голубую накидку, чтобы женщина переоделась в это. Когда Свон вышла из комнаты в нищенской одежке, черные рыцари проводили ее в подземелье. Оно было сырым, холодным, темным. Факелы, украшавшие стены, плохо освещали. Повсюду были темницы, в которых спали несчастные заключенные. Наконец они остановились возле пустующей тюрьмы. Охранники затолкали блондинку в нее, заперли и ушли.

 

Нил шел по темному лесу и вдруг услышал чьи-то шаги. Он осмотрелся - никого. Тогда Кэссиди решил, что ему показалось, но затем он увидел Джеймса с каким-то мешком в руках. К счастью для Бэя, принц не заметил мужчину, он шел куда-то целенаправленно. Это заинтересовало Нила, он решил проследить за отцом своей подруги.  
Джеймс-Дэвид остановился возле большого дерева, затем он стал раскладывать возле него большую ловушку. Выглядело это очень странно: все-таки почти ночь на дворе, принц по идее должен спать. У него ведь режим. По крайней мере, так думал Бэйлфаер. После того, как Джеймс закончил, он устроил себе место для ночлега. Кэссиди посчитал, что и ему стоит сделать тоже самое, а утром он отправиться за Эммой.  
Нил проснулся поздно утром от чьих-то криков. Он подошел к большому дереву с ловушкой и увидел довольного принца и не очень-то радостную Белоснежку в сетке на дереве.  
\- Я же сказал, что найду тебя, - усмехнулся Джеймс.  
\- Вот ты как ловишь женщин?! С помощью ловушки? - ворчала девушка.  
\- Так я ловлю только воров.  
\- Разве ты не Прекрасный принц?  
\- Вообще-то у меня есть имя.  
\- Мне все равно! Прекрасный тебе подходит. А теперь немедленно спусти меня отсюда, Прекрасный принц.  
\- Зачем мне это делать... - мужчина достал из внутреннего кармана верхней туники ориентировку с портретом разбойницы и показал его ей. - Белоснежка? - затем убрал его назад. - Не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь тебя сдавать. Мне нужно только кольцо, которые ты у меня украла.  
\- Я не люблю украшения.  
\- Ну да, я заметил, - иронично произнес Джеймс.  
\- У меня нет кольца.  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить?  
\- Потому что это правда, - подойдя к паре, сказал Нил. - У нее правда нет кольца, - Белоснежка и Прекрасный удивленно посмотрели на незнакомца. - Я принц Дерек. И я знаю, где кольцо. Оно у... - Бэй на секунду задумался. - Моей невесты. Мне нужна помощь, чтобы ее спасти. Вы ведь не откажете?  
\- Ну да. Только где она? - с доверием проговорил принц.  
\- В этом есть небольшая проблемка. Она у Злой королевы.  
\- Это не проблема! - гордо заявила разбойница. - Я знаю, где живет королева и как устроен ее замок. Ведь он был когда-то моим. И я проведу вас туда, если вы снимете меня отсюда. Отпустите меня - получите и невесту, и кольцо, - она по очереди посмотрела на Кэссиди и Джеймса, а затем обратилась конкретно к Прекрасному. - А я больше не буду лицезреть твое очаровательное личико.  
Недолго думая, принц разорвал какую-то веревку, и в тот же миг сетка с Белоснежкой упала на землю.

 

Эмма проснулась в темнице. Из-за того, что она была в подземелье, где не было окон, Свон показалось, что все еще ночь. В тюрьме справа сидела смуглая женщина с темными волосами в серо-розовом платье и бордовой накидке. Она смотрела куда-то вперед без особого интереса. Спасительница даже подумала, что она слепая. Неожиданно пришли черные рыцари. В руках они несли подносы с едой. Они раздали каждому заключенному по миске и ложки и ушли. Эмма с неохотой съела ложку баланды, а потом, поморщившись, выплюнула эту гадость изо рта и откашлялась. Ее соседка, не притронувшаяся к еде, обратилась к Свон.  
\- Уж лучше умереть от голода. Неизвестно, из чего делают эту кашу.  
\- Простите? - смутилась Спасительница.  
\- Я вам говорю.  
\- Вы тут давно?  
\- Со вчерашнего утра.  
\- Правда? А за что вас посадили?  
\- Извините, у меня нет сил больше говорить... - слабо протянула заключенная.  
\- Вы с того времени так и не ели? - с любопытством спросила блондинка.  
Ответа не последовала. Тогда Эмма решила не трогать свою соседку. Она достала из-за пазухи обручальное кольцо матери, которое все время было с ней. Свон думала о своих родителях, о том, как ей сильно хочется их обнять. Особенно отца, которому она нагрубила перед тем, как попрощалась с ним. Эти мысли наводили Спасительницу на тоску, поэтому она одела на себя кольцо и, укутавшись накидкой, попыталась заснуть.

 

Принц Джеймс достал откуда-то повозку и лошадь и вместе с Белоснежкой и Бэйлфаером отправился в замок Злой королевы. Нил управлял конем, Прекрасный сидел в самой повозке вместе с бандиткой, которая решила укутаться какой-то длинной тканью. Все-таки она в розыске. Нельзя допустить, чтобы хоть кто-то ее заметил.  
Дорога была длинной и неровной. Это раздражало Джеймса-Дэвида. Неожиданно он заметил на шее разбойницы кулон в виде сосуда, в котором хранилась какая-то пыль. Забавы ради принц сдернул вещицу.  
\- А ты говорила, что не любишь украшения, - рассматривая кулон, смеялся Прекрасный.  
\- Отдай! - пыталась выхватить у нахала свою вещь Белоснежка. - Это не украшение, а настоящее оружие!  
\- Оружие? Ха-ха! - рассмеялся Джеймс.  
\- Да! Эта пыльца черной феи. Она может любого врага превратить в беспомощную букашку!  
\- И почему ты ее не испробовала на мне? - поинтересовался принц.  
\- Я ее берегу для важного случая, - забрав кулон, грубо ответила брюнетка.  
\- Для королевы?  
\- Да.  
\- За что она тебя так ненавидит?  
\- Она считает, что я испортила ей жизнь.  
\- Это правда?  
\- Да, - тихо произнесла девушка.  
\- Кажется, мы приехали, - сказал Нил.  
Белоснежка и Джеймс посмотрели вперед: перед ними стоял огромный черный замок, сужавшийся кверху. Из-за этого он был похож на колючки.  
\- Оставайтесь здесь, а я пойду за помощью, - сойдя с повозки, проговорила разбойница.  
Через минуту мужчины уже не видели рядом девушку.

 

Белоснежка бежала в деревню, находившуюся неподалеку. В ней жила ее подруга, которая когда-то помогла ей спрятаться от Злой королевы. Эту девушку в деревне называли Красная шапочка, потому что она все время ходила в красном плаще. Практически никто, кроме ее бабушки и Белоснежки, не знает, что этот плащ волшебный. Он не дает ей в полнолуние оборачиваться в волка. Да, Красная шапочка была оборотнем.  
Разбойница наконец нашла дом подруги. Она тихонько постучалась. Дверь быстро открылась.  
\- Белоснежка? - удивилась Красная шапочка.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - обеспокоено произнесла бандитка.  
\- Я всегда готова тебе помочь!  
\- Я знаю, поэтому и прибежала сюда, рискуя быть замеченной.  
\- Тебе ведь нужно не прятаться от королевы?! - догадалась девушка-волк. - Дело в чем-то другом.  
\- Один принц потерял свое кольцо, а другой - невесту. Они должны быть в замке Злой королевы. Нужно провести принцев туда мимо стражи.  
\- Я поняла намек. Как раз сегодня полнолуние, - улыбнулась Красная шапочка и обняла подругу.  
\- Спасибо тебе. Я знала, что на тебя можно положиться.  
\- Кстати, перекусить не хочешь? Бабушка испекла пирожки с капустой, картошкой и мясом.  
\- Что-то нет аппетита, - вздохнула разбойница.  
\- Тебе нужно поесть. Ты бледна.  
\- Я всегда бледная. Поэтому мама меня и назвала Белоснежкой.  
\- Ну да... Все-таки поешь. Пошли.  
Красная шапочка завела в дом Снежку. Бабуля девушки спала на кресле-качалке, в руках у нее были спицы и нитки. Подруги тихо прошли на кухню, где аппетитно пахло пирожками. Девушка-волк достала из холодного погреба молоко. Она разлила его в две кружки, и подруги стали уплетать за обе щеки вкусные хлебобулочные изделия, запивая свежим и холодным молоком.  
\- Выступаем вечером? - спросила оборотень.  
\- Можно даже ночью.  
\- А как же принцы? Они, наверное, сидят там и страдают.  
\- Это их проблема, не моя, - грубо ответила Белоснежка.  
\- Они тебе что-то плохое сделали? - испугалась Красная шапочка.  
\- Вообще-то это моя вина. Хотя ловить девушку с помощью сети - это варварство.  
\- Да ладно. Не переживай. Теперь же все хорошо.  
\- Ну да...

 

Поздний вечер. Сквозь верхушки сосен светила полная луна. Прекрасный принц и Нил сидели и грелись перед костром. Джеймс выглядел нервным, это заметил Бэй.  
\- Не терпится поженится? - неожиданно спросил Кэссиди.  
\- Ну да. Я ведь женюсь на дочери самого Мидаса, - немного иронично произнес принц.  
\- Что-то не похоже, что ты рад.  
\- Эх... - вздохнул Прекрасный. - Этот брак всего лишь часть глупой сделки. Я всегда хотел жениться по любви. Но есть ли она, любовь?  
\- Конечно есть! - воскликнул Нил. - У меня с моей невестой настоящие чувства.  
\- Как я вам завидую... - обреченно протянул Джеймс.  
\- У тебя тоже будет любовь. Просто подожди. Не торопись.  
Прекрасный хотел что-то ответить собеседнику, но вдруг в кустах послышался шум.  
\- Кто там? - в один голос, привстав, спросили мужчины.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - выйдя из укрытия произнесла девушка в красном плаще. - Белоснежка попросила меня придти к вам в подмогу.  
\- Что-то долговато ты шла, - возмутился принц.  
\- Простите, но день - не самое лучшее время для спасения принцесс из замка.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Джеймс.  
\- Я Красная шапочка.  
\- И как же ты нам поможешь? - поинтересовался Прекрасный.  
\- Сейчас увидите.  
Девушка обернулась к луне, скинула с себя плащ и тут же обернулась в огромного серого волка. Мужчины были удивлены этим зрелищем, но сразу догадались, что нужно делать. Они вместе с оборотнем пошли во дворец Злой королевы.  
Все трое зашли в подземелье, где и располагались темницы. На входе стоял охранник, которого вырубила волчица. Дальше на пути команды не было преград, поэтому Нил осторожно накинул на оборотня красный плащ, после чего волк снова превратился в девушку.  
В темницах все спали, даже Эмма. Бэй тихонько крикнул ей, чтобы женщина проснулась. Но она ничего не слышала.  
\- Что делать? Она крепко спит, - забеспокоился Кэссиди.  
\- Может погромче крикнуть? - предложила Красная шапочка.  
\- И разбудить этим остальных?! - возмутился Нил.  
\- Мы разбудим не стражников, а заключенных. Они нам ничего не сделают, - успокоил его принц.  
Бэйлфаер попытался громче крикнуть своей подруге. К счастью, она проснулась, а остальные люди - нет.  
\- Ни... Дерек? - протирая глаза, удивилась Свон.  
\- Да, это я. Мы пришли тебе спасти.  
\- Как вы это сделаете?  
\- Я схватил у стражника, что был на входе, ключ, - ответил ей Джеймс.  
\- Тогда скорее открывайте! - поторопила их Спасительница.  
Прекрасный передал Бэю ключ, тот открыл им замок, отчего вызволил из тюрьмы Эмму.  
Свон кинулась к Нилу, тот крепко прижал подругу к себе, а затем, от переизбытка чувств, страстно поцеловал, забыв о том, что они не одни. Красная шапочка и Прекрасный принц с умилением смотрели на эту сцену.  
\- А теперь давайте найдем Белоснежку, - неожиданно сказала девушка-волк, отчего напугала целующуюся пару.

 

Пока Красная шапочка, принц Джеймс и Бэйлфаер освобождали Эмму, Белоснежка пробралась в комнату своей мачехи. Регина сидела за туалетным столиком, разглядывая красное яблоко, которое она держала в руке. Разбойница тихонько прошла в комнату, неожиданно к ней обернулась королева.  
\- Не думала, что ты настолько глупа, чтобы вернуться домой, - съязвила Регина.  
\- Я пришла уничтожить тебя! - воинственно произнесла Снежка.  
\- Ты хочешь меня убить? Ха-ха! - подошла к падчерице женщина.  
\- Да! - девушка высыпала немного пыльцы из своего кулона в руку.  
\- И как ты убьешь меня с помощью этой пыли?  
\- Она превратит тебя в жалкую букашку!  
\- И все? - усмехнулась королева.  
\- А потом я раздавлю тебя!  
\- А силенок-то хватит? - продолжала язвить Регина.  
\- Поверь мне, хватит, - после этих слов Белоснежка кинула пыльцу в сторону врага. Королева, немедля, сделала жест рукой, из-за чего пыль исчезла.  
\- На что ты надеялась, глупое дитя? - почти вплотную подойдя к падчерице, произнесла Регина. Снежка стояла перед ней ошеломленная: она никак не надеялась на такой ход событий. - Стража! - неожиданно крикнула злая мачеха. - Казнить ее немедля!  
\- Ты может и королева, но королевство никогда твоим не будет! - гордо заявила разбойница.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим.  
Черные рыцари, придя на зов Регины, схватили Белоснежку за руки и вместе с ней и королевой прошли во двор, где и планировали сжечь бандитку.

 

Прекрасный принц, Нил, Эмма и Красная шапочка перешли в другое крыло замка, где и должна быть Белоснежка. Впереди всех шла девушка-волк, которая с помощью своего уникального нюха искала подругу. Но Джеймс неожиданно отстранился от группы, подойдя к огромному круглому окну.  
\- Ты нашел Белоснежку? - спросила у него Спасительница.  
Перед взором принца предстала следующая картина: Снежка, прикованная к столбу, с мешком на голове стоит посреди двора. Ее окружают черные рыцари, а поодаль от них стоит Регина, ждущая своего звездного часа.  
\- К сожалению, да, - ответил Прекрасный. Остальные подошли к нему.  
\- Мы должны ей помочь! - заявила Свон.  
\- Мы не можем туда идти, - сказал Джеймс.  
\- Почему? Ее ведь казнят!  
\- Если мы туда сунемся, то и нас казнят, - недовольно произнес принц.  
\- Но мы не можем позволить ей умереть! - злилась Эмма.  
К сожалению, женщина не успела побежать на помощь Снежке. Злая королева с помощью магии подожгла костер, который окутал разбойницу. На глазах Спасительницы и Красной шапочки появились слезы, Прекрасный и Бэйлфаер с сожалением смотрели на казнь. Им всем хотелось спасти несчастную девушку, но было поздно. Слишком поздно. У Свон началась истерика: на ее глазах умерла мать. Кэссиди прижал к себе подругу, пытаясь успокоить, но чувствовал, что сам сейчас расплачется. Зрелище было не для слабонервных.

 

Группа устроилась у костра в лесу: Эмма продолжала плакать, Нил все еще успокаивал ее, Джеймс смотрел на костер и думал о чем-то своем, а подруга погибшей спряталась за деревом подальше от других.  
\- Мне очень жаль... Правда... - тихо сказал Бэй.  
\- Я знаю. Ты пережил тоже самое, - всхлипывая, произнесла Спасительница.  
\- Да... - вздохнул мужчина. - Знаешь, что странно? - блондинка удивленно посмотрела на него. - То, что ты все еще жива. Ведь твоя мать умерла задолго до твоего рождения.  
\- Может она жива?! - с надеждой в голосе проговорила Эмма.  
\- Но каким образом она смогла выжить? - недоумевал Нил.  
\- Я не знаю. Но я уверенна, что она жива.  
Тут к паре подлетела букашка, которая стала кружить над ними. Они все время отмахивались от нее, но жучок оказался настойчивым. Это заметил принц.  
\- Что с вами? - удивился Прекрасный.  
\- Это все жук... - нервно ответил Кэссиди.  
\- Очень настойчивый жук, - добавила Свон.  
\- Может он хочет вам что-то сказать? - предположил Джеймс.  
\- Точно! - воскликнула Эмма. - А что, если эта букашка - Белоснежка?!  
\- Странное предположение, - сказал Нил.  
\- Нет, не странное. По дороге к замку Белоснежка рассказала мне, что у нее есть пыльца, превращающая людей в жуков, - пояснил принц.  
\- Но как она ее использовала? - продолжал удивляться сын Темного.  
\- Не знаю. Нам сейчас важно расколдовать ее.  
Неожиданно перед ними возник голубой светлячок, оказавшийся Голубой феей.  
\- Голубая? - одновременно удивились Эмма и Нил.  
\- Да, а вы кто?  
\- Я принц Дерек, а это моя невеста Одетт, - ответил Бэй.  
\- Не думаю, что это так. Но не волнуйся, секрет ваш не раскрою.  
\- Ты сможешь расколдовать Белоснежку? - спросила Спасительница.  
\- Белая магия всегда сильнее темной. Поэтому да, смогу, - и фея, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, обратила жучка в Снежку. От такой неожиданной радости Эмма бросилась в объятья к матери.  
\- Ты жива! - кричала блондинка от счастья.  
\- Думаю, что да, - оттолкнув от себя незнакомку, ответила разбойница.  
Красная шапочка, услышав голос и запах подруги, вышла из-за дерева и кинулась к ней.  
\- Белоснежка!  
\- Красная шапочка!  
\- Ну вот. Все хорошо, - неожиданно сказал Кэссиди, глядя на обнимающихся брюнеток.  
\- Да, почти, - слабо улыбнувшись, произнесла Свон.  
Прекрасный принц тоже наблюдал за девушками. Его радовал сам факт того, что Белоснежка оказалась жива. Ведь где-то в глубине души эта прекрасная воровка понравилась Джеймсу.

 

Утро. Лес. Вокруг тишина. Красная шапочка уже покинула команду, заранее попрощавшись с подругой. Прекрасный принц стал снаряжать повозку и коня в дорогу. Эмма и Нил сидели на бревне и наблюдали за происходящим. Тут к Джеймсу подошла Белоснежка.  
\- Спасибо, что пытался помочь, - немного смущенно сказала брюнетка.  
\- Да ладно. Это дело чести, - смотря на свою опустошенную флягу, произнес принц.  
\- Я, кстати, иду к ручью. Могу и твою флягу наполнить, - предложила Снежка.  
\- Правда? Спасибо, - мужчина протянул девушке свою вещь.  
Разбойница ушла в сторону моста троллей так, чтобы никто этого не заметил.  
\- Мне кажется, они нравятся друг другу, - улыбнулась Свон.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - ответил ей Кэссиди.  
Затем Бэй повернулся к Спасительница и стал гладить сначала ее волосы, а потом лицо. После он притянул ее к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но женщина неожиданно оттолкнула его.  
\- Нил, не сейчас. Прости.  
\- Это я должен извиняться. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. То тогда в подземелье, то сейчас в лесу. Прости.  
\- Не страшно.  
Вдруг к паре подошел обеспокоенный Джеймс.  
\- Кто-нибудь из вас видел Белоснежку?  
\- Нет. А что случилось? - удивилась Эмма.  
\- Она вроде как шла к ручью, но... - принц неожиданно осознал, что кольца у него нет. Он решил проверить свою теорию. К сожалению, Прекрасный оказался прав. - Кольцо... Она забрала кольцо!  
\- В самом деле? Ты не знаешь, куда она могла бы пойти?  
\- Нет.  
\- Может быть она на мосту троллей? - предположила Свон, заранее знавшая, что Снежка должна быть там.  
Джеймс немедля побежал в указанное Спасительницей место.  
\- О, нет! - неожиданно произнесла женщина.  
\- Что не так? - удивился Нил.  
\- Я забыла, что она потратила пыльцу. Что теперь делать? Как они от троллей спасутся?  
\- Мы должны им помочь! - воскликнул Бэй.  
Шатен и блондинка побежали вслед за принцем.

 

Нил и Эмма спрятались за кустами, чтобы потом в нужный момент выручить из беды родителей женщины. К счастью, делать им этого не пришлось. Во-первых, все произошло, как и было написано в книге сказок Генри. А во-вторых, Снежка смогла обмануть глупых троллей. Она сказала им, что у нее есть пыльца, которая может их превратить в жучков. На деле же, у нее был песок.  
Наконец-то все пошло как по маслу. Теперь Свон и Кэссиди наблюдали за моментом их расставания.  
\- Возможно тебе это понадобиться, чтобы сбежать от королевы, - протянул Белоснежке мешочек с деньгами Джеймс.  
\- Да, золото, - забрав вещь у принца, сказала девушка. А затем она достала кошель с украшениями, среди которых было и кольцо. - А ты не сможешь жениться без этого.  
\- Да, - Прекрасный стал проверять наличие драгоценностей в кошеле. Он взял кольцо своей матери и показал его разбойнице. - Я знаю, что ты не любишь украшения...  
\- Но это можно легко выяснить, - выхватив кольцо, произнесла Снежка. Она вместе с принцем стали смотреть, как подходит эта вещь девушке. - Да, не люблю, - сняв украшение и отдав его Джеймсу, заявила бандитка. - Уверенна, твоей невесте понравится.  
\- Что ж... Если у тебя будут какие-то сложности...  
\- Ты найдешь меня? - вместо принца продолжила Белоснежка.  
\- Всегда.  
\- Почти верю, - съязвила Снежка.  
Каждый пошел в свою сторону, оглядываясь назад на нового знакомого. В душе и у принца, и у разбойница возникало новое чувство, которое грело их душу. Это была любовь, которую они не сразу смогли осознать. Зато все вернулось в круги своя.  
Эмма плакала от счастья. Не каждому дано увидеть то, как его родители влюбляются. Нил стер с лица подруги слезы, они улыбнулись друг другу и решили, что им уже пора домой, назад в будущее. За это время Румпельштильцхен мог бы найти способ открыть временной портал.


	8. Нет ничего лучше дома

Нил и Эмма прошли во дворец Темного мага в надежде, что у него есть для них хорошие новости. Румпель сидел за своим любимым столом и готовил какое-то зелье, рядом лежала черная волшебная палочка.  
\- Ну что, портал готов? - спросила у мага Свон.  
\- Как вам сказать?! - выйдя из-за стола, обреченно произнес Штильцхен.  
\- Не готов... - догадался Кэссиди.  
\- Портал можно открыть с помощью этой палочки, - указывая на вещь, сказал Темный.  
\- Ну так открой его! - нетерпеливо пробурчал Бэй.  
\- Открыть его можете лишь вы. Но, к сожалению для вас, вы не маги, - пояснил Румпель.  
\- А зелье для чего? - поинтересовался Нил.  
\- Это для меня. Зелье забвенья. Я уже знаю кое-что о будущем. Боюсь, что это может как-то изменить его.  
\- А ты не боишься, что мы испортим твое будущее? - разозлилась Спасительница.  
\- Эмма, успокойся, - прошептал ей Бэй.  
\- Об этом я тоже позаботился! Я отправлю вас туда, куда я соваться сам не решаю. Хи-хи-хи! - захихикал маг.  
Эмма схватила в руку волшебную палочку, забыв об отсутствии магии. В этот же миг она с Нилом по мановению руки Румпеля оказалась в странном месте, где не было ни окон, ни дверей, однако помещение было не темным. Повсюду на стенах висели факелы.  
\- Где мы? - удивилась женщина.  
\- Полагаю, мы в хранилище самой темной магии.  
\- И что нам теперь делать?  
\- Палочка при тебе - давай отправляться домой.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Как каким? С помощью твоей магии!  
\- Нил... - обреченно вздохнула Эмма. - У меня ее нет.  
\- Как нет? Регина с воспоминаниями и магию у тебя отняла что ли? - удивился словам Свон мужчина.  
\- Нет... Прости меня, Нил! Я не могла бросить Крюка умирать! - истерично кричала блондинка.  
\- При чем тут Крюк и твоя магия? Я ничего не понимаю!  
\- Зелена. Это все Зелена. Она заколдовала губы Крюка. Если он коснется ими моих, то я потеряю магию.  
\- Что?! - разозлился Кэссиди.  
\- Прости, Нил. Он мог бы умереть, если бы я не сделала ему искусственное дыхание.  
\- Эмма, почему ты сразу мне об этом не сказала? - продолжал злиться мужчина.  
\- Я боялась, что ты все не так поймешь.  
\- А что я еще могу думать? - Нил взял себя в руки и дальше говорил спокойным голосом. - Эмма, это твоя жизнь. Мы с тобой практически никто друг другу.  
\- Тогда зачем ты говорил, что любишь меня?  
\- Потому что это правда. Но, Эмма, это не значит, что я должен мешать жить тебе так, как ты хочешь.  
\- Нил, я не люблю Крюка. Поверь.  
\- Не оправдывайся.  
\- Это правда! - закричала Свон.  
\- А что же тогда правда?  
\- Что я тоже люблю тебя...  
Нил подошел поближе к Эмме, женщина посмотрела на него, на глазах у нее выступили слезы. Мужчина стер их и, схватив любимую за подбородок, коснулся своими губами ее. Свон нежно обняла Кэссиди. Неожиданно она открыла глаза из-за яркого света. Эмма и забыла о том, что в ее руках была волшебная палочка. Нил отпрянул от женщины и увидел светящуюся в ее руках палку.  
\- Как это возможно? - удивилась Спасительница.  
\- Кажется, к тебе вернулась магия, - улыбнулся Бэй.  
\- Да, но как? - продолжала недоумевать блондинка.  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво произнес шатен. - Хотя у меня есть одна версия.  
\- Какая? - заинтересованно спросила Эмма.  
\- Поцелуй истинной любви, - они вдвоем улыбнулись. - А теперь давай отправимся домой.  
Свон сосредоточилась и, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, открыла портал.  
\- Только после тебя, - радостно произнес Нил.  
Женщина прошла в портал и тут же исчезла из поля зрения. Мужчина решил не мешкать и тоже отправиться вслед за Спасительницей, но вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку. Бэйлфаер обернулся, перед ним был его отец.  
\- Открыли все-таки! - злобно прошипел Румпель.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - удивился Нил.  
\- Я хочу знать, как я найду своего сына.  
\- Ты же хотел все забыть!  
\- Да, но сначала я должен все узнать. Говори, как найти моего сына!  
\- Я и есть твой сын! - Кэссиди не смог на этот раз лгать отцу.  
\- Бэй? - остыл маг. - Это правда ты?  
\- Да, папа, это я. Я из будущего.  
\- Ты простил меня? - жалобно спросил Темный.  
\- Да, давно.  
\- Скажи мне, сынок, где ты сейчас. Я сразу же отправлюсь за тобой.  
\- Нет, папа. Ты не должен этого делать.  
\- Почему?  
\- Иначе ты никогда не встретишь свою настоящую любовь, а я - свою. А значит, у тебя не будет внука.  
\- Какая разница? Бэй, помоги мне найти себя.  
\- Нет. Пусть все будет так, как и должно быть. Выпей зелье и отпусти меня. В будущем мы будем вместе.  
Румпельштильцхен выпел содержимое из сосуда и тут же отпустил руку сына. Бэйлфаер кинулся в уже закрывающийся портал и оказался в современном Сторибруке рядом с Эммой.  
\- Мы наконец-то дома! - воскликнула Свон.  
\- Дома?  
\- Да. Сторибрук - мой дом, - пояснила Эмма.  
\- Я думал, что ты считала своим домом Нью-Йорк, - недоумевающе произнес Кэссиди.  
\- Да, считала. Но теперь я поняла, что ошибалась.  
\- И как давно ты это поняла?  
\- Когда подумала, что моя мать умерла, - на глазах у Спасительницы выступили слезы. - Я была так рада, когда узнала, что она жива! Я обняла ее, а потом посмотрела ей в глаза. А в них была пустота. Я для нее никто. И тогда я поняла, что я очень сильно скучаю по ней, по отцу и по Сторибруку. Ты когда-то говорил мне, что дом - это место, по которому скучаешь.  
\- Эмма... - обняв женщину, произнес Нил. - Мы дома. Теперь ты можешь увидеть своих родителей, а я - своих.  
\- А еще мы можем увидеть нашего сына.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Бэй, а затем нежно поцеловал Спасительницу в губы.

 

В кафе "У бабушки" народ продолжал ждать и надеяться на лучшее. Прошло всего три часа после падения Эммы и Нила в портал, а их все еще не было.  
\- Сколько еще можно ждать? - недовольно произнесла Мэри-Маргарет. - Давайте что-нибудь предпримем!  
\- Что мы можем сделать? Я вам всем уже объяснил, что надо ждать и надеяться, - сказал Голд.  
\- Но, Румпель, это как-то глупо сидеть тут и ждать, - проговорила Белль.  
\- Наша дочь неизвестно где, а мы должны спокойно сидеть? Я так больше не могу! - возмущался Дэвид.  
\- Вообще-то мой сын тоже упал в портал! Не забывай об этом, - пробурчал ростовщик.  
\- Наш сын, - поправила его красавица. Все, кроме Зелены, удивленно посмотрели на нее. - Мы с Нилом еще в прошлом году договорились, что я отныне его мама.  
\- Почему ты мне не рассказала об этом? - недоумевал Румпель.  
\- Не было возможности, - пояснила Белль.  
\- Давайте лучше подумаем о том, в какое время они могли попасть! - предложила Регина.  
\- Какой от этого толк? - спросил ее Робин.  
\- А если мои родители попали в эпоху динозавров? - включился в разговор Генри.  
\- Сынок, на этот случай у тебя есть я, - утешала его мэр.  
\- И мы, - добавила Снежка.  
\- Давайте не будем такими пессимистами! - воскликнул Крюк.  
\- Да, действительно. Надо надеяться на лучшее, - согласилась с пиратом Бланшар.  
Киллиан подошел к Зелене и шепотом попросил ее выйти с ним из кафе. Просьба Крюка удивила ведьму, но она все равно согласилась.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно? - с некоторой злостью произнесла женщина.  
\- Зелена, ты ведь можешь открыть портал? - с надеждой в голосе спросил пират.  
\- У меня нет магии. Поэтому я не смогу открыть портал.  
После этих слов Зелена зашла обратно в кафе, не дожидаясь ответа от мужчина, а Крюк решил пойти в заброшенный амбар.

 

Нил и Эмма продолжали целоваться в амбаре. В их поцелуе было все: и дикая страсть, и легкая нежность, и настоящая любовь. Для них, казалось, время замерло. Влюбленные даже забыли о том, что хотели пойти в кафе. Они бы еще долго стояли там, полностью отдавшись своим чувствам, если бы не Крюк, вошедший в амбар в этот момент.  
\- Крюк?! - нервно произнесла Спасительница.  
\- А мы... Это... Смогли найти выход... Из портала... - обрывисто пояснял ситуацию Бэй.  
\- Я уже понял, - злобно сказал пират. - Вас уже три часа ждут. В кафе.  
\- Как три часа? - удивились Свон и Кэссиди.  
\- Вас не было три часа.  
\- Нам казалось, что нас не было около трех дней, - задумчиво ответила женщина.  
\- Это уже не так важно. Пошлите в кафе. Вас ждут.  
После этих слов все трое направились в указанное Джонсом место.

 

Киллиан решил не входить в кафе, так как хотел побыть в одиночестве. Хотя, на самом деле, он хотел быть рядом с Эммой, но после увиденного понял, что это вряд ли когда-нибудь случиться. От таких грустных мыслей у такого с виду сурового пирата на глазах появились слезы. Крюк не слабак, просто ему было обидно от того, что все получили свой счастливый конец, даже Зелена. Он был единственным, кто грустил в такой прекрасный день. По крайней мере, так думал Киллиан.

 

Эмма и Нил неуверенно зашли в закусочную. Генри, увидев их, сразу же кинулся к родителям, чуть не сшибая бедную Белль с ног, которая все это время стояла возле двери.  
\- Мама! Папа! Я так по вам скучал! - кричал мальчишка, поочередно обнимая родителей.  
\- Мы тоже по тебе скучали, - вместе сказали Свон и Кэссиди.  
\- Эмма... Милая... - со слезами на глазах произнесла радостная Мэри-Маргарет. Блондинка ушла из объятий сына и кинулась к своей маме, держащей на руках ее маленького братика.  
\- Мама, я очень сильно скучала по тебе. Я так хотела тебя обнять, - начиная плакать, твердила Спасительница. К ним присоединился Дэвид, который не меньше был рад возвращению дочери. - Папа, прости меня.  
\- За что? - усмехнулся Нолан, гладя ее шелковистые волосы.  
\- За то, что нахамила. Я не хотела. Я зря это сказала.  
\- Я уже и забыл об этом. Не волнуйся, милая, - успокаивал женщину отец.  
В тот же момент Румпель и Белль обнимали Нила. Они были безумно счастливы, что их мечта о воссоединении семьи наконец сбылась.  
После в свои объятья путешественников во времени стали заключать и другие жители Сторибрука. Они все были счастливы, что с ними все хорошо. Абсолютно все, даже Зелена и Уолш, ранее казавшиеся городу настоящей угрозой.  
\- Так в каком времени вы оказались? - поинтересовалась Регина.  
\- Мы оказались в то время, когда Прекрасный принц и Белоснежка только познакомились, - ответил ей Бэйлфаер.  
\- Вы, надеюсь, ничего не изменили? - слегка озабоченно спросила мэр.  
\- К сожалению, мы несколько изменили момент их знакомства. Но, к счастью, дальше все пошло, как в сказке.  
\- Кстати, а в книге истории изменились? - с любопытством посмотрев на книгу, произнесла Эмма.  
\- Давайте проверим, - взяв талмуд в руки, сказал Генри.  
Все подошли к мальчику. Он медленно переворачивал страницы, разглядывая картинки. Неожиданно все присутствующие заметили иллюстрацию с танцующей парой, которой до этого в книге не было.  
\- Это же мы! - воскликнула Спасительница.  
\- Действительно.  
\- Видимо книга волшебная, раз в ней появляются новые картинки и истории, - догадался Голд.  
\- А это тоже вы? - посмотрев на следующую иллюстрацию с целующимися возле тюрьмы мужчиной и женщиной, спросил Генри у своих родителей.  
\- Ну... - покраснела Свон. - Давайте лучше посмотрим другие картинки, - смущенно произнесла Эмма, переворачивая страницу.  
\- А я смотрю тут прибавление, - улыбнулся Нил, глядя на ребенка, которого держала Бланшар.  
\- Да. Кстати, как зовут моего братика? - все взгляды устремились на малыша.  
\- Еще не время, Эмма, - загадочно произнесла Мэри-Маргарет.  
\- А где Крюк? - обеспокоенно спросила Динь-Динь.  
\- Подождите здесь, я сейчас, - сказала Спасительница и вышла из кафе.

 

Киллиан сидел один за столом на улице. Он был очень печален. Свон тогда поняла, что обязана с ним поговорить.  
\- Крюк... - вздохнув, начала беседу Эмма.  
\- Это ты? - взглянув недовольно на женщину, вопрошал пират.  
\- Почему ты тут один сидишь?  
\- Потому что я хочу побыть в гордом одиночестве.  
\- Но это неправда! - воскликнула Свон.  
\- Да, милочка, это неправда. Просто я не хочу смотреть на счастливые лица в то время, как я несчастен.  
\- Крюк...  
\- Называй меня Киллиан, пожалуйста, - не дав договорить собеседнице, произнес мужчина.  
\- Прости, Киллиан. И спасибо за то, что смог найти способ передать мне зелье памяти.  
\- Я думал, тебе это не нравилось.  
\- Да. Но теперь я поняла, что Сторибрук - мой дом, и что мне не нужно отправляться в Нью-Йорк. Только я не могу понять, как ты смог понять, что нужно сделать, если на той записке было написано всего лишь "Зелье памяти для Эммы Свон".  
\- Все очень просто, милочка. Птичка, что передала мне записку, поведала мне о том, что в Зачарованном лесу беда. Я сразу понял, что надвигается новое проклятье. А это значит, что беда должна быть и в Сторибруке.  
\- А как ты смог меня найти? - продолжала удивляться женщина.  
\- Помнишь, я год назад сказал, что все время буду думать о тебе? - блондинка положительно кивнула. - Так вот, один старец подарил мне волшебный шар. Когда я подумал о тебе, в сфере показался твой облик. Я сразу узнал то место, где ты была. Я ведь до этого был в Нью-Йорке. Дальше оставалось дело за малым - найти бобы-порталы.  
\- Но они уже давно все были истреблены.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся пират. - Они есть, но их трудно достать. Один боб можно было получить, отдав какую-нибудь дорогую вещь. И я решил пожертвовать своим кораблем.  
\- Не может быть, - поразилась словам Джонса Свон.  
\- Я это сделал ради тебя, Эмма.  
\- Спасибо, Киллиан.  
Женщина по-дружески обняла мужчину. Теперь она действительно была благодарна ему за все. В этот момент из кафе вышла Динь-Динь, которая больше всех была озабоченна состоянием Крюка. Спасительница решила вернуться в закусочную. Фея же подошла к пирату.  
\- Как ты, Крюк?  
\- Все нормально, - улыбнулся брюнет.  
\- Нет, ненормально. Я знаю, я чувствую, - обеспокоенно произнесла блондинка. - Ты грустишь на самом деле, потому что Эмма выбрала не тебя, а Нила.  
\- Динь, все правда нормально.  
\- Если бы все было нормально, то ты бы сидел внутри заведения. Крюк, ты еще найдешь свое счастье. Пусть даже не с ней. Я тебе это обещаю.  
\- Я сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Киллиан.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе найти твою истинную любовь.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Не стоит.  
\- Регина между прочим благодаря мне нашла Робина! - обидчиво воскликнула фея.  
\- Динь, я хочу, чтобы это все произошло само по себе, а не из-за краденной пыльцы эльфов.  
\- Я и не собиралась ничего красть.  
\- Все равно не надо, - Джонс слегка улыбнулся и положил свою единственную кисть на руку феи.  
Крюк и Динь-Динь молча продолжили сидеть на улице. Им обоим не хотелось заходить внутрь, ведь там они почему-то чувствовали себя особенно одиноко.

 

Пока Эмма вела задушевную беседу с Киллианом, Нил успел всем рассказать о приключениях в прошлом, о том, как они смогли открыть портал в будущее, и о том, кто отправил записку с зельем памяти Спасительнице. Этот удивительный рассказ дал понять жителям, что Бэйлфаер, Капитан Крюк и Эмма - настоящие герои.  
Когда Свон зашла в кафе, Мэри-Маргарет попросила всех уделить ей минуту внимания.  
\- Дорогие жители Сторибрука, - нервничая, начала говорить Снежка. - Я думаю, что настало время узнать имя нашего принца. Мы очень долго думали, как его назвать и пришли к мнению, что было бы справедливо назвать его в честь отважного, смелого, честного и храброго человека. В честь того, кто всегда поступал по совести, кто всегда ставил интересы других выше своих. В честь того, кто не боится смерти. Итак, Сторибрук, - выдохнув, произнесла Бланшар. - Приветствуйте нашего принца Нила.  
Все дружно зааплодировали малышу и речи Белоснежки.  
\- Но почему именно Нил? - смущаясь, удивился Бэй.  
\- Я знаю, через что ты прошел, Нил. И для меня честь - назвать своего сына твоим именем, - пояснила Мэри-Маргарет.  
\- Он теперь не Нил, он снова Бэйлфаер! - радостно воскликнул Румпельштильцхен, приятельски хлопая по плечу сына.  
После того, как имя новорожденного было объявлено, каждый предпочел обсудить свои проблемы и новости с другими: Регина предложила Зелене взять фамилию Миллс; Генри решил пообщаться с Роландом; Руби, Дэвид и Мэри-Маргарет продолжили читать сказки принцу Нилу; Белль с Румпелем обсуждали свою свадьбу; а Эмма с Бэем сидела за барным столиком.  
\- Нил, ты можешь переночевать в нашем с Генри номере.  
\- А разве вы остановились не у твоих родителей?  
\- Мы большее время проводили у них, а спать приходили в гостиницу, - пояснила Свон.  
\- Ясно... - задумчиво произнес Кэссиди. - А там место для меня найдется?  
\- Для тебя - всегда найдется, - кокетливо сказала блондинка. - И я думаю, попросить Регину о том, чтобы Генри сегодня переночевал у нее.  
\- Это хорошо, - улыбнулся ей Бэй.

 

Праздник закончился очень поздно, практически после полуночи. Первыми из кафе ушли Робин, Регина, Генри и Роланд. Они вместе пошли в дом мэра. Уложив детей спать, Миллс и Гуд решили продолжить празднование: женщина достала из своего погреба дорогое коллекционное вино и вместе с любимым устроилась в гостиной на диване. Они очень долго обсуждали свое прошлое, строили планы на будущее, постепенно опустошая бутылку вина.  
Динь-Динь вместе с Крюком гуляла по ночному Сторибруку. Фее не хотелось одного оставлять пирата. Она боялась, что он может совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Только почему ее это так сильно волновало?  
Зелена с Уолшем, придя в хижину ведьмы, сразу же легли спать. Они были очень сильно утомленны этим днем: сначала тюрьма, потом побег из нее, следом откровенные разговоры, теребящие душу, ну и наконец шумный праздник, который чуть не был сорван из-за внезапно открывшегося временного портала.  
Придя в свою квартиру, Мэри-Маргарет сразу же прошла в ванную вместе с сыном. Она хотела его искупать перед сном. А Дэвид, не смотря на усталость, решил немного помочь своей жене.  
Румпельштильцхен, отправив в свой дом Белль, стал прибираться в своей лавке. Только почему ночью? Вероятно, Голду было что скрывать помимо подделанного кинжала.  
А Нил и Эмма провели эту ночь вдвоем так, как ее проводят обычно новобрачные. Свон и Кэссиди совсем не смущало то, что их не связывали узы брака. Ведь двенадцать-тринадцать лет назад их это не беспокоило. Так, почему сейчас должно?  
Наконец-то в Сторибруке наступила гармония и мир...


	9. Счастливое событие

Утро наступило в Сторибруке, но многие горожане еще крепко спали.  
В номер гостиницы, где отсыпались после вчерашнего Эмма и Нил, постучали, при чем очень настойчиво. Бэйлфаер продолжал дрыхнуть в кровати, а вот Спасительница, услышав сей звук, проснулась. На лице у нее читалось недовольство. Свон не понравилось, что в столь ранее утро кто-то очень назойливый оторвал ее от прекрасного сна. Тем не менее женщина встала, достала из шкафа гостиничный халат, надела его на свое голое тело и пошла открывать дверь. Открыв ее, она увидела радостного Генри, готового закричать от счастья на весь Сторибрук. В руках у подростка был красивый конвертик.  
\- Мама, ты просто не представляешь, что завтра будет! - размахивая бумагой, кричал мальчик.  
\- Тише, Генри, прошу, - шепотом приказала сыну Эмма.  
\- Ой, прости. А ты, что, не одна?  
\- Ну... Эм... - промямлила Свон, думая, что сказать мальчику.  
\- Что?  
\- Твоему папе негде было остановиться. И я пригласила его к себе, то есть к нам.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему ты попросила меня переночевать у Регины.  
\- Ты ведь не обижаешься?  
\- Конечно же нет! Я все понимаю, я уже взрослый, - улыбнулся подросток.  
\- Ты, кстати, хотел сказать, что будет завтра.  
\- Точно! - протягивая маме конвертик, проговорил Генри. - Возьми, прочти.  
Эмма взяла у сына красочную бумажку, вскрыла ее и достала из нее приглашение на свадьбу мистера Голда и мисс Френч.  
\- Это приглашения для меня и для тебя на свадьбу?! - посмотрев на открытку, сказала Спасительница.  
\- Ага, - кивнул мальчик. - Это будет завтра. Правда здорово?  
\- Да, - слегка улыбнулась женщина.  
\- Кстати, я нашел для нас дом неподалеку от полицейского участка.  
\- И в нем будем жить только мы вдвоем? - спросила Эмма.  
\- Да. А что?  
\- Скажи, Генри, а ты не будешь против, если твой папа будет жить с нами? - нервно проговорила Свон.  
\- Вы хотите снова быть вместе? - догадался мальчик.  
\- А ты против?  
\- Конечно же нет! Вы вдвоем мои биологические родители, и я буду только счастлив, если вы будете вместе! - радостно произнес подросток, обнимая маму.

 

Регина, просыпавшаяся зачастую в шесть утра, гуляла по безлюдному парку Сторибрука. Неожиданно на ее пути появился Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Не думала, что увижу тебя здесь в столь ранее время, - усмехнулась мэр.  
\- Решил получше изучить город, а заодно и раздать приглашение на свадьбу, - спокойно пояснил Голд.  
\- Так рано? - удивилась королева.  
\- Да. Мы с Белль решили пригласить на свадьбу весь город. Именно поэтому я встал пораньше, чтобы до вечера раздать приглашения всем.  
\- Почему до вечера? - продолжала изумляться Регина.  
\- Свадьба завтра, - сказал ростовщик, а затем достал из внутреннего кармана пальто конверт и протянул его мэру. - Это тебе.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась женщина, забирая приглашение у старика.  
\- А мне? - неожиданно послышался голос Зелены позади Регины. Королева и Румпельштильцхен посмотрели на нее.  
\- Ты тоже приглашена, дорогуша, - доставая конвертик для ведьмы, произнес Голд.  
\- Ты меня прощаешь? - с надеждой в голосе спросила рыжая.  
\- Я еще не решил, стоит ли это делать, - все также спокойно отвечал ростовщик.  
\- Голд, не забывай о том, что все заслуживают второго шанса! - недовольно воскликнула Регина.  
\- Знаешь, дорогуша, зависть намного хуже мести.  
\- Я вовремя все осознала, - жалобно проговорила Зелена.  
\- И ты ей веришь? - обратился Штильцхен к Регине, указывая на ведьму.  
\- Ей - да. А тебе - нет.  
\- Что это значит? - поразился ответом мэра Голд.  
\- Для чего тебе кулон Зелены нужен был?  
\- Я тебе сказал, что в моей лавке он будет в безопасности, - не показывая тревоги, пояснил старик.  
\- Плохо ты его охранял, раз портал открылся, - недовольно произнесла рыжая.  
\- Вот именно. Портал без магии Зелены не открылся бы, - поддержала сестру брюнетка.  
\- А выпустить магию из кулона мог только тот, у кого есть могущественная вещь, владелец которой не менее могущественен.  
\- К чему вы это, дорогуши? - удивился Румпель.  
\- К тому, что ты открыл портал! - хором произнесли сестры Миллс.  
\- Каким образом? Кинжал у Белль. Регина, ты ведь сама ей его дала! - пытался оправдаться ростовщик.  
\- А если у нее подделка, а не оригинал? - предположила Зелена.  
\- Знаете, я хочу, чтобы эти два дня прошли спокойно, поэтому я ухожу, - заявил Голд и пошел дальше раздавать конверты с приглашениями.  
\- Подделка? - удивленно посмотрела на ведьму королева. - Ты действительно думаешь, что у Белль ненастоящий кинжал?  
\- Не совсем, но есть лишь один способ это узнать.  
\- Ты собираешься спросить об этом у нее?   
\- Конечно же нет! Я собираюсь украсть его и проверить, будет ли Темный выполнять приказы.  
\- Украсть? Я думала, ты изменилась.  
\- Да, я изменилась. Но я не вижу другого способа, проверить на подлинность кинжал.  
\- Ты собираешься сделать это сейчас?  
\- Нет. Мы займемся этим делом после свадьбы Румпеля с Белль.  
\- Мы? - испуганно спросила Регина.  
\- Да, сестренка, мы. Без тебя я не смогу этого сделать, - пояснила рыжая, а потом, поймав на себе непонимающий взгляд брюнетки, добавила. - В этом деле нужна магия, а у меня ее нет.  
\- Ладно, уговорила, - тяжко вздохнула мэр. - Только почему не сейчас?  
\- Эти два дня должны пройти спокойно для всех.  
\- Для всех, кроме нас.  
\- Постарайся не думать об этом.  
\- Я не смогу.  
\- Сможешь. У тебя ведь есть любимый человек. Думай о нем. А после счастливого события мы начнем действовать!

 

Сторибрук наконец полностью проснулся: кто-то был на работе, кто-то в школе, кто-то дома хозяйничал, кто-то гулял по городу, кто-то обедал в кафе.  
Эмма и Дэвид сидели в полицейском участке и ждали звонков от горожан.  
\- Эмма, знаешь, я вчера еще хотел поговорить с тобой об этом... - начал разговор Нолан.  
\- Об этом? О чем ты? - непонимающе спросила Свон.  
\- Это было давно, но я помню это, как будто это было вчера.  
\- О чем ты, папа? Я тебя совсем не понимаю.  
\- О твоем поцелуе с Нилом в подземелье.  
\- И что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
\- Я просто хочу узнать, как давно ты возобновила с ним отношения.  
\- Вчера ночью. А тот поцелуй... - задумалась Спасительница. - Это от переизбытка чувств.  
\- Каких еще чувств? - нахмурив брови, вопросительно посмотрел на дочь Дэвид.  
\- Я не знаю. Да и какая разница? Мы теперь вместе. Ты, что, против этого?  
\- Просто я видел рядом с тобой другого человека.  
\- В смысле? - удивилась женщина словам отца.  
\- Я думал, что Крюк больше тебе подходит, - пояснил Нолан.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему ты все время приставлял мне его в охрану.  
\- Эмма... - начал говорить Дэвид, но был прерван дочерью.  
\- Папа, Киллиан - милый, красивый, умный и интересный мужчина. Но я двенадцать лет не переставала любить Нила. Понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю... - обреченно вздохнул Прекрасный.  
Неожиданно в участок зашел мужчина сорока лет в деловом костюме. Это был Уолш.  
\- Здравствуй, Эмма, - произнес бывший жених Спасительницы.  
\- Уолш? Я не ожидала тебя увидеть.  
\- Знаю. Я хочу с тобой поговорить по душам, - смотря на Дэвида, сказал Уолш.  
\- Не буду вам мешать, - выйдя из офиса, проговорил Нолан.  
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Я хочу извиниться. Я вчера еще хотел, но не смог. Ты была увлечена каким-то мужчиной.  
\- Это отец Генри.  
\- Я понял. Так ты меня прощаешь?  
\- Уолш, я знаю, что ты был лишь пешкой в коварных руках Зелены, поэтому я тебя прощаю, - успокаивающе говорила Свон.  
\- Я делал все, как скажет Зелена лишь потому, что люблю ее.  
\- И был ты со мной из-за любви к ней? - поразилась словам мужчины Спасительница.  
\- Пришлось. Но ты мне все равно нравишься.  
\- Это ведь ничего не значит?  
\- Нет. У меня с Зеленой все взаимно.  
\- Взаимно? - недоверчиво переспросила блондинка.  
\- Да, представь себе, она тоже может любить. Просто скрывала это очень тщательно.  
\- Странная женщина эта Зелена...  
\- Регина такая же, - недовольно произнес мужчина.  
\- Ну да. Точно, - согласилась Эмма.  
\- Ладно, я пойду. Я искал работу, решил заодно поговорить с тобой.  
\- А как ты узнал, где я работаю?  
\- Догадался, - подмигнул ей Уолш и ушел.  
Свон стояла посреди комнаты и улыбалась. На душе у нее было легко, все душевные раны наконец зажили: Нил и родители с ней, Генри давно простил ее, Уолш не такой уж и гад, как оказалось. Больше ничего ее не волновало. Жизнь наладилась.

 

После работы, Эмма с Нилом и Генри пошли смотреть квартиру, которую приметил мальчик. Она была довольно просторной: большой зал, две спальни, уютная кухня и ванная. И цена у квартиры была невысокой. Свон и ее мужчины решили купить ее. К тому же, как говорил Генри, дом находился недалеко от полицейского участка, где работала Спасительница.

 

В это же вечернее время Капитан Крюк и Динь-Динь гуляли по набережной. Пират рассказывал фее о себе. Девушка сама попросила мужчину рассказать его биографию. Она надеялась, что таким образом Киллиан забудет хоть на время о своей безответной любви.  
\- Расскажи мне о самом интересном месте, где удалось тебе побывать.  
\- Ну... - задумался Крюк, вспоминая все свои путешествия. - Мне как-то довелось побывать на границе между Зачарованным лесом и Аграбой. Там я увидел огромную лавку, где продавались самые разные волшебные предметы. И чего там только не было! - радостно воскликнул пират. - И ковер-самолет, и лампа с джинном, и магический хрустальный шар, и даже приворотное зелье!  
\- Приворотное зелье? Ты его купил? - обеспокоенно спросила Динь.  
\- Нет. Я и так обаятельный. Зачем мне приворотное зелье? Я ничего в той лавке не покупал. Лишь любовался.  
\- Денег не было?  
\- Там не за деньги все продается, - серьезно произнес Джонс. - Цена одного предмета - одна человеческая душа.  
\- Как это? - испугалась фея.  
\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами мужчина. - Так один покупатель мне сказал.  
\- И ты ему поверил?  
\- Да, он не похож на шутника.  
\- Ясно... - тихо сказала Динь. - Кстати, мне Белль дала конверт с приглашением на свадьбу. А тебе дала?  
\- Да. Но я не пойду туда.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не хочу. Нет у меня настроения веселиться.  
\- Тогда что ты будешь завтра делать? Ты хоть знаешь, что весь город будет присутствовать на церемонии?  
\- Знаю. Мне как-то все равно.  
\- А хочешь мы завтра вместе снова тут погуляем? - с надеждой в голосе предложила фея.  
\- Ты разве не идешь на свадьбу?  
\- Я хотела идти, но потом кое-что изменило мое мнение.  
\- Что же? - с любопытством посмотрел на девушку Крюк.  
\- Ты! - мужчина вскинул брови от удивления. - Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного.  
\- Динь, ты конечно милая девушка, но я не готов быть с кем-то другим, кроме Эммы.  
\- Я не это имела в виду, - смущенно произнесла фея. - Я просто волнуюсь за тебя.  
\- Ах, волнуешься... - иронично протянул Киллиан. - Ну раз так, то можно и завтра тут погулять, - усмехнулся Джонс, пытаясь подавить в себе печаль.

 

Наконец настал самый важный день в жизни Белль и Румпеля. Все было готово к свадьбе: место проведения торжества, пышное свадебное платье без бретелек, строгий брючный костюм, обручальные золотые кольца, букет, бутоньерка, ведущий церемонии, которым согласился стать Арчибальд Хоппер, угощения и даже танец молодоженов. Невеста и жених решили заранее прорепетировать их свадебный вальс.  
Свидетели тоже были готовы. Ими согласились стать Бэйлфаер и Руби.  
Будущая миссис Голд вместе со своей свидетельницей готовились к счастливому событию дома у Руби. К ним также пришли в помощь Мэри-Маргарет с новорожденным сынишкой и беременная Аврора, которая успела подружиться с Белль еще в прошлом году в Зачарованном лесу.  
Кстати, из-за того, что Зелена превратила Спящую красавицу и ее принца в летучих обезьян, беременность девушки по неизвестным причинам прервалась. Именно поэтому Аврора еще не родила. Однако после того, как они стали людьми, ребенок внутри девушки снова стал расти.  
\- Я так нервничаю, - сказала невеста.  
\- Не волнуйся, все ведь хорошо, - поддержала ее Бланшар. - Сегодня самый счастливый день в твоей жизни. И ты должна быть уверенна в себе, чтобы он не прошел зря.  
\- Снежка дело говорит, - успокаивала подругу Красная шапочка.  
\- У тебя такое красивое платье! - восхищенно произнесла Спящая красавица.  
\- Спасибо. Ты тоже отлично выглядишь!  
\- Да, но как-то странно немного. Я еще не привыкла к здешней моде, - разглядывая свое короткое сиреневое платье в цветочек, сказала Аврора.  
\- Ничего, еще привыкнешь, - улыбнулась ей Белоснежка.  
\- Я нашла успокоительное в аптечке, - зашла в комнату бабушка Руби.  
\- Ох, спасибо. Вы вовремя! - воскликнула Белль, забирая у старушки таблетку.

 

В то же время Дэвид, Нил и Генри подготавливали к событию Румпеля.  
\- Папа, ты не нервничаешь? - обеспокоенно спросил Бэйлфаер.  
\- Немного, - вздохнул ростовщик.  
\- Вы боитесь, что она в последний момент передумает? - неожиданно произнес мальчик.  
\- Нет. Дело не в этом. Думаю, когда ты будешь жениться, ты все сам поймешь, - ответил внуку Голд.  
\- Дедушка, а ты тоже нервничал, когда женился на Белоснежке? У меня об этом в книге не сказано.  
\- Разумеется. Ты думал, что стресс бывает только из-за плохих событий?  
\- Да. Ведь из-за счастливых моментов мы не погружаемся в себя, - гордо сказал подросток.  
\- Стресс и депрессия - разные вещи, Генри. Я думаю, в интернете найдется полезная информация для тебя по этому поводу, - серьезно проговорил Нолан.  
\- А ты, папа, когда-нибудь женился? - обратился мальчик к Кэссиди.  
\- Нет. Но я чуть не женился на приспешнице своего злого деда Питера Пэна, - усмехнулся Бэй.  
\- Не напоминайте мне о моем отца, - грустно заявил Румпель.  
\- Прости, пап. Давайте лучше поговорим о хорошем! - предложил Нил.  
\- Например? - спросил у него Прекрасный.  
\- О том, что будет после свадьбы.  
\- А что будет после свадьбы? - непонимающе спросил Генри.  
\- Застолье, танцы, веселье, - ответил ему Голд.  
\- Я не об этом, - недовольно произнес Бэй, а потом, посмотрев на удивленных сына и отца и сердитого Дэвида, добавил. - Забудьте.  
\- Мистер Голд, если вы мой дедушка и женитесь на Белль, то это значит, что она станет моей бабушкой? - обратился к жениху подросток.  
\- Да. Можешь даже думать, что она мама Бэйлфаера.  
\- Если бы мне месяц назад сказали, что родители моей мамы - Белоснежка и Прекрасный принц, а родители отца - Темный маг и Белль из сказки "Красавица и чудовище", я бы ни за что не поверил! - воскликнул Генри.  
\- Да... - задумчиво протянул Нолан. - У нас необычная семейка, если в нее еще включить Регину и ее родню.  
Все четверо мужчин рассмеялись. Румпельштильцхен даже забыл о своем беспокойстве.

 

Наконец наступило то самое время, которое ожидал весь город. Все сторибруковцы, кроме Динь-Динь и Капитана Крюка, собрались в парке, где были расставлены столы, стулья и свадебная арка. Женщины были одеты в вечерние платья, а мужчины в нарядные костюмы. Арчибальд, согласившийся заключить брак, Румпельштильцхен и свидетели стояли уже у арки, а Мо Френч вел к ним невесту, свою дочь. Доведя ее до жениха, счастливый отец сел на свободный стульчик. Церемония бракосочетания началась.  
\- Для меня большая честь заключить этот союз, - начал говорить мистер Хоппер. - Брак, - стал цитировать психолог, - это очень ответственный шаг. Поэтому я должен спросить у вас, согласны ли вы создать собственную ячейку общества, идти рука об руку с любимым, делить все радости и беды пополам, быть верными друг другу и растить общих детей?  
\- Согласны, - вместе произнесли Белль и Румпелем.  
\- Дайте друг другу клятвы.  
\- Румпельштильцхен, - заговорила невеста, - то, что было между нами никогда не было простым. Я так часто теряла тебя. Теряла во тьме, в слабости и даже в смерти. Но теперь я поняла, что провела жизнь, не теряя тебя, а провела всю свою жизнь в поисках тебя.  
\- Белль, когда мы встретились, я не любил и никем не был любим. Я был врагом любви. Любовь всегда приносила мне только боль. Я возвел вокруг себя каменные стены. Но ты разрушила их. Ты привела меня домой. Принесла свет в мою жизнь и прогнала из нее всю тьму. И я клянусь тебе, что никогда не забуду разницу между тем, кем я был, и тем, кем я стал. И я в долгу перед тобой больше, чем могу выразить словами. Я никогда не смогу понять, как тебе удается видеть мужчину за личиной чудовища.  
\- Но чудовища больше нет, - возразила девушка.  
\- А мужчина, что оказался под ним имеет недостатки... - парировал старик.  
\- Но у всех они есть. И я люблю тебя за это. Иногда у лучшей книги самая пыльная обложка. А лучшая чашка та, что надколота, - все это Белль выговаривала с трудом. От счастья у красавицы выступили слезы на глазах, она еле сдерживала их, поэтому голос у нее был нервным.  
\- Брачующиеся, вы уверенны, что сказали все друг другу? - заметя беспокойство невесты, спросил Арчи. Парочка положительно кивнула в ответ. - В таком случае поставьте здесь свои подписи, - указал на акт гражданского состояния Хоппер. - И оденьте друг на друга кольца.  
Соблюдя простые формальности, такие как подписание документа и обручальные кольца, супруги кинулись друг к другу, и их губы слились в долгом страстном поцелуе. Гости дружно зааплодировали, кто-то даже всплакнул от чрезмерной сентиментальности, а свидетели в это время поставили свои подписи в акте гражданского состояние, так как по словам Арчи Хоппера, это было необходимо.  
Когда официальная часть события завершилась, родные и близкие стали поздравлять молодоженов со свадьбой, дарили им подарки, желали всего хорошего. Затем все сели за свои столы обедать. Еда, которую подали, была похожа на ту, которую ели на праздниках состоятельные люди в Зачарованном лесу. Никого, кроме Генри, Эммы и Нила, это не смутило. Первые двое мало что знали о традициях того мира, а вот Бейлфаер был удивлен этим лишь потому, что он рос в крестьянской семье, а значит, о таких блюдах знать не мог.  
После обеда был свадебный вальс молодоженов. Помимо Белль и Румпельштильцхена танцевать пошли и остальные: Дэвид пригласил Руби, так как его жена нянчилась с маленьким сыном, Эмма танцевала с Нилом, Робин с Региной, а Зелена с Уолшем. Другие влюбленные пары тоже стали вальсировать друг с другом. Это было похоже на бал, как в Зачарованном лесу. Единственное, что было не таким - это наряды. Все были одеты современно.

 

Этот день прошел достаточно необычно. Ведь подобных празднеств в Сторибруке никогда еще не было.  
Все остались довольны, кроме Крюка конечно. Но не смотря на глубокую печаль, Киллиан не чувствовал себя одиноко. Рядом с ним была Динь, которая старалась сделать все, чтобы пирату не было грустно. Весь день они вдвоем гуляли по набережной, рассказывали друг другу интересные истории, смеялись над забавными случаями из жизни и даже вспоминали свою первую встречу в Неверленде. Под самый вечер Джонс пригласил фею в свое жилище. Там они продолжили свое общение, при этом опустошая запасы алкоголя, хранившиеся у Крюка.

 

Горожане, развлекающиеся на свадьбе семьи Голд, разошлись по домам чуть ли не под утро. Даже недавно родившая Мэри-Маргарет и беременная Аврора не хотели покидать парк, где проходило празднество.  
Перед тем, как разойтись, Белль попросила всех незамужних девушек и женщин собраться вместе. Затем миссис Голд повернулась к ним спиной и кинула свой букет назад. Все девушки мечтали поймать заветные цветочки, но достались они только Регине. Женщины с завистью посмотрели на мэра, но тем не менее зааплодировали ей. После к королеве подошел ее возлюбленный.  
\- Наша свадьба будет роскошнее, - улыбнулся Робин Регине, а затем поцеловал ее в висок.  
\- Куда уж роскошнее? - усмехнулась женщина.  
\- Не знаю, но мы к тому времени обязательно придумаем что-нибудь пооригинальнее, - приобняв брюнетку, произнес Гуд.  
\- Мама, ты поймала букет? - подбежал к паре Генри.  
\- Да. А что? - удивленно посмотрела на сына Регина.  
\- Просто хотел спросить, когда будет свадьба.  
\- Мы еще не думали об этом, милый, - спокойно ответила женщина.  
\- А может нам прямо сейчас расписаться? - предложил Робин.  
\- Думаю, сейчас нам лучше пойти спать, - почуяв сильный запах спиртного от любимого, сказала королева.  
\- А можно я снова у тебя переночую?  
\- Да, сыночек. Но разве вы не купили квартиру?  
\- Купили, но туда пока рано заселяться, - устало вздохнул мальчик.  
\- Ну ладно. Это не страшно, - потрепала его за щечки мэр. - Иди к Роланду, скажи ему, что мы уходим.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул подросток и направился к малышу четырех лет, который все это время сидел на стульчике и поедал торт.

 

Эмма и Нил в это время спрятались за аркой так, чтобы никто их не видел.  
\- Квартира еще не готова к переезду. Может опять попросим Генри переночевать у Регины? - предложил Кэссиди.  
\- Я как раз об этом и думала, - кокетливо ответила Свон.  
\- Значит, мы думаем сейчас об одном и том же?! - приобняв блондинку за талию, сказал шатен. Женщина лишь кивнула в ответ, положа свои руки на его плечо. - Тогда чего мы ждем? Пошли в номер! - громко заявил Бэйлфаер.  
\- Сначала надо поговорить с Генри, - отпрянув от любимого, произнесла Спасительница. В это время подросток сам подошел к немного нетрезвым родителям.  
\- Папа, мама, я решил сегодня снова переночевать у Регины. Вы не против? - заговорил мальчик.  
\- Конечно нет. Мы только за! - воскликнули Эмма и Нил.  
\- Ну хорошо. Тогда я пошел. Спокойной ночи! - на последок сказал Генри и ушел.  
\- Вот теперь мы можем идти в гостиницу, - улыбнулась Свон.

 

Этот день, лишенный бед, которые были уже привычны Сторибруку, заставил некоторых пересмотреть свои взгляды на некоторые вещи: Регина подумала о том, что ей пора уже завести своего ребенка; Белль поняла, что свадьба - это не простая формальность, а событие, заставившее всех забыть о своих проблемах и объединится; Зелена в очередной раз осознала, что зависть не может быть лучшим советником; Аврора и Филипп задумались о том, чтобы остаться жить в этом мире; Румпель понял, что его окружают далеко неплохие люди; Крюк увидел в Динь лучшего друга, который был так ему необходим; а сама Динь-Динь неожиданно почувствовала, что влюблена в Киллиана.  
Этот чудесный день был полон открытий, радости, любви, веселья и романтики. Но будет ли дальше так в Сторибруке?


End file.
